A Family's Curse
by witchgal
Summary: Every family has their secrets,right?But what if your secret was a curse on your life?What's the worse that can happen?Someone finding out?Or being used for revenge against loved ones?Sakura's got to face up to herself and to her family's curse...SasXSak
1. Prologue

Hello!!! This is my first Naruto fic,as you can see if you read my bio. LoL. Have fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the characters in this fic that don't have anything to do with this Manga.

I dedicated this story to my brother Ed who got me interested in Naruto and gave the idea for this fic.

* * *

A Family's curse. 

Prologue.

Every family has their secrets, like this family had an affair, the man in that family killed someone etc. But the Haruno family had a secret so great that if it was discovered, they would be sentenced to death. Yea' that's how great their secret was.

They were vampires, some were born vampires and some weren't. They had caused many deaths but since nobody knew what they had died of, they placed down their deaths' as natural.

Then one day, the wife of the head chief of the Haruno clan, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"One last push! Come on Moko, you can do it!" Encouraged the doctor. Moko grabbed tightly the white blanket that was lying on her. Midwifes were placing damp cloths on the woman's forehead.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Moko the top of her lungs. Soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations Mrs.Horuno, you gave birth to beautiful, healthy girl. Shall I inform the husband?" The doctor said in a exhausted voice. Moko nodded, she stared at the tiny form of life in her arms.

The door opened and a gray haired man entered the room. He looked at his wife to the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Boy or girl?" He said

Moko looked up and smiled, " A beautiful baby girl." She replied. The man walked up towards his wife, took a chair and sat down, Moko smiled to herself, and passed the baby to her father.

"She's got your eyes." He chuckled

"Your nose."

"No way! She's 100 her mother." The man leaned forward and kissed his wife gently on the forehead then on the lips.

"Mori, what shall we call her?" Moko said softly. Mori stared at the baby girl, she had little tuffs of pink hair, with sparkling green eyes.

"Humm, well we can't call her Sienna, I mean look at her, she looks like a cherry blossom, and a name like Sienna wouldn't suit her."

"Sakura." Moko said suddenly.

"Are you-" Mori began.

"Sakura." Interrupted Moko.

"Dear-"

"SAKURA!" Moko said again this time a bit louder. Mori sweat dropped, when Moko's mind was made up nothing would change it.

"Very well. Hey…Sakura! Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy." Mori said softly.

Mori stayed with Sakura and Moko until it was time for visitors to go home, then the nurse came in, took Sakura and Moko's temperature then left the room.

That night was a horrible one, Moko was terrified that something would happen to Sakura unless she was there with her. She got up and left the room, she held onto walls for support, she carried on walking till she came across the baby's ward.

Slowly she opened the door, she looked around staring at the babies that were sleeping. She soon spotted Sakura, she was sleeping soundly, Moko bent down and kissed the little angel.

She felt a sudden relief and began to leave the room, as she was exiting the door she whispered "Sleep tight my little cherry blossom."

Moko climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with Sakura, Mori and herself.

* * *

5 months after Sakura was born, Moko was feeling un-well, Mori suggested that she did some hunting, but after Sakura was born Moko was just too tired to hunt. 

A week later the doctor said that Moko was losing blood, but he didn't know how. In hearing this Mori forced his wife to come, she drank a little, it kept her going but only for a short while.

When Sakura was only 6 months old, Moko died. Mori stared at his little girl.

"She can never become one of us." He muttered to himself, as he stared at his little princess.

* * *

How was that?! 


	2. New Students

Hello again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto, all that i do own is the characters in this fic that don't belong in Naruto or any other manga.

I dedicated this Story to my brother Ed for getting me interested in Naruto and and helping me with this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Students. 

A 15 year old Sakura let out a hard sigh, her father was out late, she knew what he was and what her family was. She knew that the choice was hers to make.

Ever since her mother had died, her father was out nearly all the time. As Sakura grew up, all her clan members would ask her was about becoming one of them. All Sakura could answer was she needed time.

She didn't have many friends, the only friends she had was the books she read, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino was the same age as Sakura, she had long blond hair that reached her waist and a pair of pale blue eyes. She lived next door to Sakura and she was the only one in the whole Leaf village to know the Haruno family curse.

Naruto was a loud mouthed boy. He had short spiky dark-blond hair and bright blue eyes. He lived with Sakura's aunt.

One day at school, something was happening; new students had arrived!

Sakura was in the cafeteria eating her lunch with Naruto when, Ino came telling them the news.

"Guys! Guess what I've just heard?" Ino squealed.

"Have they found where Naruto's brain is?" Sakura suggested,

"Haha, we've got a comedian." Naruto huffed.

"Will you two stop bickering?!" Yelled Ino loudly, causing the two teens to look at Ino.

"If you've got news then just say it." Sakura replied.

"Forehead your so irritating! Well anyway new students have arrived!" Ino said squealing after she said this making people around them stop and stare at the squealing girl.

"Wow! Boy or girl?" Naruto asked. Sakura sweat dropped, when ever Ino got excited Naruto followed. Sometimes Sakura wondered if Naruto was related to Ino the way they acted.

"Does it matter?" Sakura asked in a bored voice.

"YES!" yelled Naruto and Ino together.

"There are a few boys and a few girls. Plus one of the new boys, well his brother is in this school…Itachi Uchiha." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and went back eating her chicken flavoured ramen. She rembered Itachi, she had a crush on him when she had started her first year here, but that crush vanished when he nearly killed Naruto.

"I wonder if his brother is like him." Sakura said out-loud.

"Well if he is then, we could always talk to your father." Ino replied, she meant it to be a joke, Sakura knew that aswell but where her father was concerned, it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Why her father?" Naruto asked, nobody answered. Naruto he wasn't going to get an answer so he went back to eating his ramen. Sakura did the same while Ino shared some ramen with Naruto and Sakura.

Silence was golden, till Ino squealed and pointed "It's them! The new kids!" Naruto turned round to see where Ino was pointing, Sakura did the same.

They weren't the only one who noticed this nearly everyone in the cafeteria had gotten off their seats trying to get a good view of the 'new kids'.

There was a tall boy, he had short black hair, with two black eyes, next to him was a girl with short purple hair she had violet eyes with no pupils the same with the tall boy next to her, he had long black hair and violet eyes.

There was another boy, he had short red hair with piercing green eyes, next to him was another girl she had brown hair that was tied in two buns.

Then the long black haired boy muttered something to the short purple haired. The girl seemed to nod then walked away from the group. Sakura never took her eyes from the short black haired boy, she knew she had met him somewhere but where she couldn't guess.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" Sakura broke her eye contact from the boy to find the purple haired girl, she seemed nervous. So Sakura nodded, the girl sat down next to Naruto. Ino somehow had disappeared, she was probably with some boy.

They soon learnt that the girl, was called Hinata, the long haired boy was her cousin Neji, the red haired boy was called Gaara, the brown haired girl was called Tenten and the short haired boy was called Sasuke.

* * *

Soon the bell rang which meant that lessons would begin any minute now.

"What've you got now Hinata?" Sakura said. Hinata looked at her.

"Uh…I have History. You?" Hinata said shyly. Sakura smiled

"Me too." Sakura lead Hinata to room 45, the teacher, Kakashi. Was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura sat down, Hinata next to her. "Euh…Sakura? Where's the teacher?"

"Kakashi? He's probably on his, so called path of life." Sakura replied.

Half an hour later the teacher appeared. "So sorry. I was lost on my-"

"PATH OF LIFE!" the class finished for him.

"Haha. Now today's topic is _Vampires_!" replied Kakashi. "Yes boy at the back?"

"Do vampires exist?" the boy said. Heads turned to see that it was Sasuke.

Sakura felt un-easy whenever the topic 'vampires' was heard.

"Not that I've heard of." Replied Kakashi. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What exactly are vampires?" Naruto said. Kakashi sweat dropped, he didn't believe the class was interested in them, he hoped that there wasn't anymore questions so that he could get to his orange book.

"Well vampires are creatures that feed on blood, they…euh…suck the life out of other humans."

Sakura felt uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. After this hands flew in the air. Sakura was getting pissed off making her snap.

"They don't exist and never will!!!" Screamed Sakura, all eyes fell on her. Sakura blushed pink and suddenly her shoes were interesting to look at. Hinata looked at her, her eyes widened in suprise, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you ok Ms.Haruno?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said nervously.

Class settled down after Sakura's outburst. During class she felt like something was going to happen. Shrugging of the feeling she went back to her exercises on vampires, while Kakashi was reading his little orange book.

Soon the bell rang and classes where emptying. For Sakura school had finished, she was glad.

"Wait." Said a cold voice, Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, it made her jump a little but not that much.

"What do you want?" She replied in the same cold tone that he had addressed her.

"What was that outburst for?" Sakura was in a difficult position, she had to leave but Sasuke wouldn't let, she didn't look into his eyes incase her own betrayed her.

"None of your business!" Sakura replied. She tore her arm away from his hand and rushed outside.

Little did she know that she was being watched by a cloaked figure.

"Well, well. It seems that Mori had a little girl. Excellent Orochimaru will be pleased.

* * *

So how was that?! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Harmless fun

I don't own Naruto or the songs only Mori. I dedicate this story to my brother.

I made this chapter based on real life,(I went to a party and the ideas form the party scenes actually happened)

The songs that i chose and adore are: Naruto: Blink 182-What's my age again

Tenten: Avril Lavigne-He wasn't

Neji: Good Charlotte-Lifesyles of the rich and famous

Sakura: Leann Rimes-Can't fight the moonlight. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Harmless fun. 

Sakura slammed the door, proving to her family she was back. She yelled "Dad, I'm home!" then she stomped off in her room. Her room was a large room. In front of her queen sized bed was a large window beside that was a large desk, Sakura placed her school bag by her bed took out her History, French and Art, took the books over to the desk she began to do her homework.

At 5:45, the phone rang, Sakura jumped out of her seat and dashed to the phone.

"Haruno Residence." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" replied a male voice that Sakura knew.

"Hey Naruto. What can I do for you today?"

"Guess what Ino's doing tonight?"

"Going on a date?"

"Haha, no! She holding a party and she's inviting the new kids!"

Sakura giggled, " Those 'new kids' as you call them do have names!"

"Whatever, so are you going to the party or what? It's at 7."

"Yea' party at 7, got it. Thanks."

"No probs, well see you there!"

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura!" 'BEEP' Sakura put the phone back, and went to see her father.

She found him in the study, he was doing something for work. "Dad?" Mori turned around.

"Yes you can go." He replied, then he went back to his work.

"Wait, did you read my mind again?" Sakura said.

"No, but whenever Naruto calls and mentions 7, it means a party, a trip to the movies or god knows what else." He replied. Sakura giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks dad." Sakura said and rushed into her room. She went through her wardrobe, going over her clothes. Eventually she took out a black tank top that said in silver swirls "I'm such an Angel!" With that she took out a black mini-skirt and a pair of black sandals.

Placing her clothes on her bed, she ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped herself, then climbed into the shower. She let the water fall over her back and all over her body. As soon as her hair was fully wet, she added her favorite shampoo, 'Strawberries essence' she massaged it into her hair until white foam was all over her hair, then rinsed, she added conditioner etc.

By the time Sakura was done in the bathroom, she'd scrubbed, plucked and her hair as dried and blown dried.

Sakura rushed in her room to get changed. She added some black mascara, black eyeliner, a bit of blush, some black eye shadow and some gloss. She quickly checked herself out in the mirror.

"I look good, pretty damn good!" she muttered. She glanced at the clock it read :6:55. "Shit!" she cursed. Sakura quickly left and ran over to Ino's.

Ino was setting up the karaoke machine when Sakura arrived. "Hey Ino!" Sakura said cheerfully. Ino got up smoothed her skirt and looked at Sakura.

"How do I look?" Ino said. She posed as Sakura looked at her, Ino was wearing a blue sleeveless top and a matching skirt, her hair was down, framing her face.

"You look fab!" Sakura said meaning it.

"Thanks Sakura! You look fab as well! Now come on and help me with this karaoke machine!" Ino replied, Sakura chuckled slightly.

Basically Ino had told people that the party was at 8, 7 was for Naruto and Sakura to help Ino with the finishing touches. Naruto came in and placed some beer, sake and all sorts of mixed drinks. Naruto was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black cargo pants.

"Naruto please blow up more blue and white balloons! Sakura get the fire works ready! Naruto get some music playing! Sakura help me with the stage!" Ino Ordered.

By the time it was time for the party, people were coming and soon every one was dancing to the music, the place looked good and the atmosphere was great! Sakura was dancing with some boys when she spotted that the new kids had arrived. Apologizing to her dance buddies she made her way through the crowd over to the small group.

"Hey!" Sakura said, "Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, we wouldn't miss a chance to show off our talents!" Tenten replied cheerfully.

Tenten was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a pair of jeans and some white trainers. Hinata was wearing a dark purple summers dress and black sandals. Neji was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, Gaara was wearing a simple black top and black shorts. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you gonna have a go with the karaoke?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" Tenten said. Sakura then grabbed Hinata who grabbed Tenten, who grabbed Neji who grabbed Gaara who just felt uncomfortable.

Sakura winked at Ino who was getting a drink. Forgetting the drink Ino grabbed a mic, turned it on and shouted "Hey everybody! As you can see it's karaoke time! The rules are simple: Stand on this table, sing and have a blast!" Ino jumped of stage and as she went past Naruto she whispered "Naruto you're up!"

Naruto got on stage, Sakura put on his song, Blink 182: What's my age again?

As the music began clapping with the beat. Naruto looked at the screen and began to sing:

**"I took her out, it was a Friday night **

**I wore cologne to get the feeling right **

**We started makin' out and she took off my pants **

**But then, I turned on the TV. **

**And that's about the time she walked away from me **

**Nobody likes you when you're 23 **

**And are still amused by TV shows **

**What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age **

**What's my age again? **

**What's my age again? **

**Then later on, on the drive home **

**I called her mom from a pay phone **

**I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail **

**This state looks down on sodomy **

**And that's about the time the bitch hung up on me **

**Nobody likes you when you're 23 **

**And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?**

People where screaming Naruto's name and jumping with the beat. Naruto was waving his free hand in the air like crazy.

**And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?**

**That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age  
What's my age ****again****?"**

Naruto bowed, jumped off stage, people applauded for Naruto making him go red. Ino went back on the stage. "Wow Naruto, you've been improving! Now our next contester is Tenten!"

Tenten smirked and walked on stage. Took a deep breath, looked at the screen, while the music was doing it's intro people were jumping up and down to the beat. Tenten looked at the crowd and began:

**"There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate. **

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

People were screaming Tenten's name and cheering for her like there was no tomorrow. She did a few twirls and jumps.

**Na na na na na we've all got choices **

**Na na na na na we've all got voices **

**Na na na na na Stand up make some noise **

**Na na na na na Stand up make some noise **

**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone, **

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. **

**He wouldn't even open up the door. **

**He never made me feel like I was special. **

**He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special. **

Na na na na na."

The crowd went wild for Tenten, Sakura flashed Tenten a smile which she returned, "That was, well wow!"

Tenten blushed "Thanks. It's Sakura right?" Sakura nodded

"Sakura Haruno at your service." Tenten laughed.

Ino went on stage, "Ok everybody gave it up for Tenten!" The crowd on cue applauded. "Now this is the man, who's cute, who's smart and might I just add Hinata's cousin: It's Neji everyone!" The crowd clapped as Neji came on stage as Ino jumped off it.

As his song began people where jumping in the air arms waving with the beat. Neji flashed a smile at TenTen making her blush pink. Then Neji sang:

**"Always see it on TV. **

**Or read it in the magazines **

**Celebrities who want sympathy **

**All they do is piss and moan **

**Inside the rolling stone **

**Talkin' about how hard life can be **

**I'd like to see them spend a week **

**Livin' life out on the street **

**I don't think they would survive **

**If they could spend a day or two **

**Walkin' in someone else's shoes **

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall **

**They would fall... (fall) **

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous **

**They're always complainin' **

**Always complainin'... **

**If money is such a problem **

**Well they've got mansions **

**Think we should rob them **

**Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife **

**And there's no such thing as 25 to life **

**As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran **

**And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack **

**McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back **

**You could always just run for mayor of D.C. **

**I'd like to see them spend a week **

**Livin' life out on the street **

**I don't think they would survive **

**If they could spend a day or two **

**Walking in someone else's shoes **

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall **

**they would fall **

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous **

**They're always complainin' **

**Always complainin'... **

**If money is such a problem **

**Well they've got mansions **

**Think we should rob them**

Neji was jumping, the crowd jumping with him.

**(Fall) **

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous **

**They're always complainin' **

**Always complainin'... **

**If money is such a problem **

**They've got so many problems **

**Think I could solve them **

**Lifestyles of the rich and famous **

**We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin' **

**Lifestyles of the rich and famous... **

**Lifestyles of the rich and famous... **

**Lifestyles of the rich and famous!" **

People adored the new kids, Ino went over to Sakura, "You're up!"

"But I can't sing!" complained Sakura.

"Well then you better, 'cause soon they'll go to their parties and I'm not goin' to let that happen!" Ino threatened. Sakura let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine! But you owe me!" Ino smiled. Sakura went on stage she didn't need introducing, people knew her, but they didn't know that she **_could _**sing! Sakura took a deep breath as she held the mic. And just as the song was beginning Sasuke entered the room.

**"Under a lover's sky **

**I'm gonna be with you **

**And no one's gonna be around **

**If you think that you won't fall **

**Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down **

**Underneath the starlight starlight **

**There's a magical feeling so right **

**It will steal your heart tonight **

**You can try to resist **

**Try to hide from my kiss **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight **

**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight, **

**No you can't fight it **

**It's gonna get to you're heart **

**There's no escaping love **

**Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) **

**Sweeps it's spell upon your heart **

**And no matter what you think **

**It won't be to long **

**'Till your in my arms **

**Underneath the starlight starlight **

**We'll be lost in the rhythm so right **

**It will steal your heart tonight.**

Sakura twisted her hips to the beat, one hand on the mic, the other twirling in the air. As she danced she was hypnotising the crowd with her moves. She blew kisses to some of the boys, she shook her hair.

**You can try to resist **

**Try to hide from my kiss **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight **

**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight, **

**No you can't fight it **

**No matter what you do **

**The night is gonna get to you**.

Everyone was cheering for Sakura, Sasuke smirked at the girl, _boy, can this girl sing!_

**Your gonna know) **

**(That I know) **

**Don't try you're never gonna win **

**Underneath the starlight starlight **

**There's a magical feeling so right **

**It will steal your heart tonight **

**You can try to resist **

**Try to hide from my kiss **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight **

**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart **

**But you know, but you know **

**That you, can't fight the moonlight, **

**No you can't fight it **

**It's gonna get to your heart**."

The crowd went mad for Sakura, boys yelled "I love you Sakura!", they screamed her name as she was famous. And Sasuke from a distance smiled in her direction.

* * *

Phew that's done. Lol next chapter: Things get heated. 


	4. Things get heated

Hello again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto, all that i do own is the characters in this fic that don't belong in Naruto or any other manga.

I dedicated this Story to my brother Ed for getting me interested in Naruto and and helping me with this story.

* * *

Chapter3: Things get heated.

Sakura turned the alarm off with a loud 'BAM', she opened one eye lazily, the so called clock read: 7:45am. Trust herself to set it late.

Sakura forced herself out of bed, she grabbed the nearest brush and brushed her hair, she went over to her wardrobe and got out the usual white bra and white panties. Then she grabbed a red strapless top with a denim mini skirt. She quickly got dressed and left the house without saying goodbye.

As Sakura raced to school she got the feeling that she was being watched, stopping she turned around all that she saw was a long road, shrugging the feeling she continued to run to school.

Luckily for her she arrived just in time for French. In this class she noticed that Sasuke, Tenten and Neji were in it, she was hoping to sit next to Tenten but Neji was sitting next to her, so she sat next to Sasuke.

Later on in class she noticed a piece of paper on her book.

_Hey, you were great last night. S. _

Sakura smiled and wrote back.

_Thanx you're too kind _

A few seconds later Sasuke replied.

_No probs._

Sakura pondered for a moment before replying.

_Mates? _

Sasuke looked at the writing, he quickly stole a glance at the pink haired Haruno, she was twiddling her fingers, this made Sasuke grin.

_Sure. _

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and caught his eye, she smiled at him, he smiled back.

They stopped passing notes and got on with their work, until the bell rang. The lessons flew bye quickly and very soon it was noon. Which meant lunch.

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, Ino was sitting next to her new boy friend, he was called Shikamaru. Tenten was next to Neji and Sakura was next to Sasuke.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Ino questioned.

"It's ok." Tenten replied.

"So Sakura… do you um…have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, he nearly sounded shy.

Sakura smiled. "Not now, but I did go out with Naruto once."

"Really?" Sasuke said,

"Yea' but that was when we first met, which was when I was little. But as time went on we began to like each other as friends."

"So, no one at the moment?"

"No." Sasuke grinned to himself. He was about to say something else when a tall blond came over to their table.

"Sakura Haruno?" The female asked. Sakura turned to see that it was the principal.

"Tusunade-san? What's the problem?" Sakura replied.

"Come into my office." Tusunade said, her voice slurring a bit. Sakura got up and followed Tusunade.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You were about to ask her out!" At this Sasuke blushed.

"No I wasn't."

"Yea'. You. Were."

"What makes you so sure?"

" 'Cause she told him about when me and Sakura went out. And that means-"

"Whenever people ask her if she's single she tells people about her and him." Interrupted Ino.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, he was curious why she went out with the dobe.

"To scare boys off." Ino said plainly "She's popular with the boys here, but people believe that she's dating Naruto. But don't worry, she isn't."

"Why should I worry?"

"Didn't you listen to me?" Ino said, Sasuke nodded quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sakura sat down on the chair, Tusunade sat down in front of her.

"I was wondering if we could have a small chat about your future options." Tusunade said.

"Well, I've always thought about becoming a doctor." Replied Sakura.

"I thought so, I run this course, with people like you who want to become let's say, nurses, surgeons or in your case doctors. So would you like to?"

"Would I ever!" Sakura said happily.

"You'll need-"

They were interrupted when a knock came to the door, Sakura turned around, there was a tall pale man, he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes were a shade of olive green. To Sakura he seemed to be in his late twenties.

"Excuse me. I'm the new gym teacher. I heard you wanted to see me?" The man said.

"Ahh, Orochimaru. Welcome… here is one of you're students, Sakura Haruno." Tusunade said. She motioned with her hand, when she said Sakura's name.

"Sakura Haruno? I've heard a great deal about you Miss Haruno." Orochimaru said. When he said Sakura's name, she felt very odd around him.

"Oh really?" Sakura mumbled back. She excused herself and headed for her next lesson. Gym.

Sakura came out in her gray tracksuit, she spotted Ino who talking to Tenten.

"So what did Ol' bossy boots want?" Ino asked when she saw Sakura.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how I was…plus we've got a new gym teacher…"

"CLASS!" shouted Orochimaru. He stared at Sakura for a moment before continuing. "I'm your new teacher. I'm here 'cause Tusunade asked me to. Thank you. The end!"

The class stared at him, he was bossy and odd. "Right. All of you split into 2 groups! We're going to play a game called killer ball. Rules simple: Get hit you're out. Any questions? No? Good!"

The class separated into 2 groups quickly, Orochimaru held a hard red ball in his left hand and tossed it into the air. Tenten caught it and threw at someone, it hit them in the back.

The game had begun, Sakura was soon in possession of the ball, she pulled the ball back and flung it at the opposite group (anime style).

An hour later the 2 teams collapsed on the floor, "I 'pant' Can't 'pant' go 'pant' on!" panted Ino, Orochimaru stared at his class and sighed in despair. The winners were team 1 (Sakura's team)

"That's all! Hit the showers!" He yelled, the class groaned getting up and hurried to the showers.

Sakura's body winced in pain as the cool water went down her back. Luckily for Sakura she had homeroom for a bit.

* * *

Homeroom!

**Cherryblossom101 has signed in. **

**Fashion4life has signed in. **

**Ramenismylife Has signed in. **

**Theavenger has signed in. **

**Cherryblossom101: hey! **

**Fashion4life: I can't believe that you still have some energy!! **

**Theavenger: Huh? **

**Ramenismylife: Tell! Tell! **

**Cherryblossom101: New gym teacher, made us play a ball game, meaning that we had to run around. **

**Fashion4life: He's very bossy **

**Cherryblossom101: lol **

**Ramenismylife: What's he called? **

**Cherryblossom101: Orochimaru. **

**Theavenger: … **

**Cherryblossom101: Problem? **

**Theavenger: I hate that guy!! **

**Fashion4life: Why? **

**Theavenger: He was at my old school. He was a bully, anyone who was late for his class was to go to his office after class. **

**Cherryblossom101: That doesn't make him a bully. **

**Theavenger: 'Cause whenever someone was sent to his office came back with a bruised neck, a head injury and sprained arm. **

**Cherryblossom101: Bruised neck? **

**Theavenger: Yea'. He did it to one of my mates…he was killed soon after. **

**Cherryblossom101: I'm sorry… **

**Ramenismylife: Wow…but wasn't he to blame? **

**Theavenger: It's not a topic I wanna discuss. **

**Fashion4life: I better go. **

**Cherryblossom101: Why? **

**Fashion4life: I have to do the afternoon shift at the flower shop. **

**Cheryblossom101: Later. **

**Fashion4life has signed off. **

**Cherryblossom101: Hey Sasuke! Did you know that there's a festival in a weeks time? **

**Theavenger: A festival? **

**Ramenismylife: Yea' it celebrates… wait…One sec… **

**Theavenger: O-o **

**Ramenismylife: Oh yea'!! The lunar ball! **

**Theavenger: Excuse me? **

**Cherryblossom101: You see, it's a myth basically. It's about some princess who falls in love with some foreigner. **

**Theavenger: Go on… **

**Cherryblossom101: The foreigner declares his love for the princess at a ball etc. And basically it's about finding you're true love. **

**Theavenger: Has it ever worked? **

**Cherryblossom101: Um… **

**Ramenismylife: Yea'!!! For Sakura's parents it did!! **

**Cherryblossom101: Shut up Naruto!! **

**Theavenger: So Naruto, what do you have to do? **

**Ramenismylife: Find a girl. Ask her to the festival. Go to the Moon lake. Find out if she's the one. Then nature does the rest. **

**Cherryblossom101: I take it you're taking Hinata. **

**Ramenismylife: Maybe. Sasuke who're you taking? **

**Theavenger: Dunno… **

**Cherryblossom101: I might… **

**Ramenismylife: Who're you goin' with Sakura? **

**Cherryblossom101: Kakashi. **

**Theavenger: O-o **

**Cherryblossom101: Haha got ya! **

**Ramenismylife: Lol!! **

**Cherryblossom101: I betta go. **

**Theavenger: Why? **

**Cherryblossom101: Work. **

**Theavenger: Bye. **

**Cherryblossom101: xxx **

**Cherryblossom101 has signed off. **

**Ramenismylife: You want to go with Sakura don't you?! **

**Theavenger: No way! **

**Ramenismylife: You like Sakura!!! **

**Theavenger: She's sweet and kind… **

**Ramenismylife: You wanna hold her! You wanna kiss her! **

**Theavenger: So what if I do? **

**Ramenismylife has signed off. **

**Theavenger has signed off.

* * *

**

Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter. The shop was like a ghost town, no one had been in the shop since 6 and it was 7 now, dark clouds were covering the sky.

"Go home then." Said the manager "I'll lock up." Sakura smiled and muttered thanks and went outside.

Her job was very simple, stay at the cashier, help costumers and sorting out stuff, it wasn't fun but it paid well.

Sakura was walking home when the clouds let out a thunderous roar and big droplets of rain fell down from the dark clouds. Sakura began to run, as she ran the rain was soaking her clothes and her pink hair.

'Beep'! Sakura turned around, a black Mercedes was behind her and the person driving the car was Sasuke. Sakura somehow found herself blushing at Sasuke's arrival.

He got out of the car, "Well are you coming or what?" He said. Sakura smiled and rushed over to the passengers door.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate, _come on! You're just taking her home! _The last thing he should be doing is looking at Sakura and how her wet clothes seemed to bring out her curves, not to mention her upper body.

"What's on your mind?" Sakura said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sasuke replied, he slapped himself mentally. _How lame was that?!_ "Uh…yours?"

"Mine? Winter." Sakura replied.

"Winter?"

"Yea' lame I know, it's just that when it's winter over here. It seems so magical!" Sakura said giggling.

"Sooo...who are you taking to the festival?"

"Dunno. You?"

"…" Sakura smiled to herself. Sasuke stopped the car. "Here we are." He said, he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks!" Sakura replied, she un fastened her seatbelt.

She looked at Sasuke, he was looking away, Sakura leaned forward to give him a slight kiss on the cheeks when he turned his head around making her lips crash onto his.

At first Sakura tensed in surprise, but then slowly Sasuke's arms moved up around Sakura's neck, he opened his lips, inviting her in deepening the kiss. He suddenly pulled away.

"You'd better go." Sasuke said. "You might worry your dad." Sakura didn't move, she looked at Sasuke.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Sakura said, she reached in her pockets and found what looked like passes. It's entries to the festival…give them to someone you care about." Sasuke slowly took the passes. Sakura blew a kiss at him then got out and headed home.

_Well Sasuke, you know how to handle things! Kiss her then push her away?! I'm so lame! _Sasuke watched as Sakura went inside her house before driving off.

* * *

How was that?! Don't forget to review!! )


	5. Spa troubles!

Hello again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto, all that i do own is the characters in this fic that don't belong in Naruto or any other manga.

I dedicated this Story to my brother Ed for getting me interested in Naruto and and helping me with this story. Thanks for your reviews!! Keep them coming!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Spa troubles!

Sakura closed the door, she gingerly touched her lips. She felt like she was on cloud nine, Mori raised his eyebrows when he saw his daughter entering the house soaking wet with a smile plastered all over her face. 

She went inside her room. She quickly went on her laptop and sent an email to Ino: 

**_Hey! Wanna go to that new spa? Seeing as tomorrow is Saturday I thought we could go to the spa and have some body treatment done to our precious bodies then we can hit the clubs…We can take Tenten and Hinata. _**

**_C.bx _**

Sakura clicked on send and closed down her computer. Mori came into her room an hour later, Sakura was in her white pjs. 

"Sakura? Can I have a word?" Mori said. Sakura nodded, she noted on how stressed he looked, not to mention that there was dry blood on his chin. 

"What's up?" Sakura replied. 

"You know that you're 16 soon." 

"Yea' in 1 month." 

"Well, I made a promise to the family clan that you'll have decided whether to become vampire or become mortal. But the choice is yours." 

Sakura looked away from her father. _Do I? I mean it would be cool and stuff…but what about my friends? I could hurt them! _

"I don't know yet…I just need a bit of time." Sakura said letting out a sigh. 

Mori shook his head then smiled, "Like I said: The choice is yours." He got up and went out of her room. 

Sakura placed her head on her pillow and let out a big giggle. She was still excited that she had kissed Sasuke! _He's different from his brother…Sasuke's nicer and sweeter and a great kisser!!! ..._

She was fast asleep, when Mori shook his daughter awake. "Sakura?" 

Sakura let out a groan. "Too early! Sasuke-kun…" Mori let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sakura! You will get up!" And just like that Sakura woke up, she glanced at her clock, it read: 3:00am 

"Dad? What do you want?" 

"I'm here to tell you that a little friend of yours is on the phone!" 

Sakura let out a loud groan, the only person who was crazy enough to call at that time was, Ino. "Tell her to leave a message!" 

Mori shook his head and told Ino that Sakura was fast asleep. He came back moments later and whispered "She said 'yes'." Sakura nodded and very soon was fast asleep.

* * *

10:30am Saturday Morning.

Sakura woke up bright and sort of early, she walked over to her wardrobe and chose a nice red summers dress with white Hawaiian flowers, she chose a pair of red sandals and of course a red ribbon. She washed her face and combed her hair and tied her hair with her red ribbon. 

She grabbed her red bag and added the usual: lip gloss, phone, mirror, money and of course a breath spray. She wrote a note to Mori where she was going and set off. 

She saw Tenten and Hinata but no Ino. "Hey!" greeted Tenten, Hinata waved and smiled. Tenten was wearing a plain black top with black cargo pants and a pair of gray all stars, Hinata was wearing a white dress with silver twirls and white sandals. 

"Hey! So what time did you get the message?" Sakura asked. 

Hinata looked at Tenten, "Around 3." Sakura sweat dropped. 

"Do you guys live together?" 

"Yea' along with Neji and Gaara. Sasuke lives next door." Replied Tenten, she folded her arms and seemed to be glaring at something or maybe a certain someone. "You're late!" Tenten scolded. 

"Sorry! But you see I bumped into Sasuke and we got talking and I kinda lost track off time…" Ino replied bowing in an apologetic way. Sakura suddenly felt a bit odd, the moment Ino said she had bumped into Sasuke, Sakura felt... well to be honest jealous. 

"What did you talk about?" Sakura said. Ino grinned to herself._ Ahh, perfect!_

"Nothing, really." Came the reply, "Come on! Let's get B-E-A-utiful!" 

The girls walked in the place, paid and went to get changed. The girls came out soon, all wrapped in their towels. 

"Hinata and I will try the mud bath." Tenten said. 

"I'll try the Jacuzzi and Sakura will try the massage parlor." Ino said. Sakura waved and headed off to the massage parlor. Sakura was just putting herself on the massaging table when the door opened again. 

"Sakura?" said an astonished voice. Sakura looked up and green eyes stared into onyx eyes.

She blushed pink and stammered "Sasuke? I didn't know that you worked here!" 

Sasuke blushed. "It's just temporary…until I'm old enough to get a better job." 

Sakura giggled. "It must be fun." Sasuke grinned. 

"It must be, if I get to massage you." Sasuke slapped his head and blushed a deep red while Sakura just giggled. 

"That's sweet." Sakura laid down on her stomach her back facing Sasuke. He grabbed a bottle of scented oil, placed it on a small table nearby. His blush darkened when he had to lower her towel. "Is everything ok?" Sakura said. 

"Yea' everything is fine! Couldn't be better!" Sasuke said nervously. He began to rub the oil in Sakura's pale back, his blush deepened from dark pink to crimson as Sakura let out moans of delight. 

"Apparently you live alone." Said Sakura, after a moment of silence. 

"Yea'…" 

"Don't you have an older brother?" 

"Sort of." Sakura let out a small laugh. 

"Well do you or don't you?" Sasuke didn't say anything for a few minutes before replying. 

"Yea'." Sakura nodded. 

"I don't have any brother's or sisters, well Ino's like the sister I never had and Naruto's like the brother I never had. But Naruto's my cousin, well my third cousin once removed. So Naruto is family." 

"You're lucky." 

"Not really. Seeing as my family's..." 

"Seeing as my family's...?" Sasuke repeated. 

"Never mind." Sasuke looked puzzled but said nothing for the next hour.

* * *

1 Hour later.

Sakura walked out of the massage parlor with a smile plastered all over her face. Ino was drinking a light pink smoothie from the bar nearby. 

"Hey!" Sakura said. Ino looked up at Sakura. 

"From the look on your face, it seems that you got the hottest guy around." Ino replied smirking. Sakura blushed. 

"You could say that." Sakura said, she bought a strawberry smoothie and sat beside Ino. 

"What's up?" Sakura let out a sad sigh. 

"I nearly blabbed. Sasuke was my massager and I nearly told him." Ino's face saddened. 

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked puzzled. 

"Why are you sorry? You've not done anything wrong." 

"I share your pain." Sakura smiled, Ino was the only friend she could talk to about any problem. Naruto knew the basic details but not the inside story. 

The girls carried on drinking their smoothies then, Sakura decided to try the Jacuzzi while Ino tried the massage parlor. Sakura was in her Jacuzzi dozing off to the classical music that was playing.. 

D**_ream… _**

_Sakura was on the edge of a sparkling blue lake, on the lake facing her was a tall women infact she looked an older version of Sakura, she was wearing a white dress that seemed to blow with the wind. _

_"Sakura…" Said the woman, her arms were wide open, Sakura looked at her carefully. _

_"Mother?" The woman nodded. Sakura smiled and tried to rush over to her mother but there was a problem, her mother was going further in the water… "Mother!" Sakura screamed, she entered the water, she swam further in trying to catch up with the woman. _

_"Sakura…you're in danger…stay away…" Said Moko, her voice was fading. _

_"Stay away from who?" screamed Sakura, her vision was getting blurred and soon her mother was no more. _

_"Sakura?!" Cried a voice. Sakura looked around her, who was calling? _

_"Who's there?" Sakura screamed. She felt a hand on her neck. _

_"Your worst nightmare!" said a male voice, Sakura turned to look to see a pair of very white, very sharp set of fangs. Sakura tried to scream only to find that water was coming out of her. _

_"Sakura!!" screamed the voice again, whoever was calling her seemed to be helping…_

Sakura's eyes shot open, she was lying on a wet mat, she started coughing up water. She looked around her, there was a startled Sasuke, a very frightened Ino, a scared Hinata and Tenten who was letting out a sigh of relief. 

"What 'cough' happened?" spluttered Sakura. She blushed at the fact on how close her lips were from Sasuke's and on the fact that she had a towel over her body. 

"We don't know…Sasuke found you in the water un-conscious, he took you out, you weren't breathing…so he preformed CPR. And well…it helped." Said Ino, her voice was shaky and scared. 

"Thanks…Sasuke…I really appreciate it!" Sakura said, she didn't want to talk about the dream or nightmare, it freaked her out bad. 

"Hn." Came the reply. 

After the Jacuzzi scare, the girls decided to head to Ino's place and get change for later they were hitting the clubs. Hinata was having her make up done by Ino, Sakura just had her hair done and Tenten was getting washed.

* * *

3 hours later.

The girls came out looking drop dead gorgeous. Tenten was wearing a dark purple off-the-shoulder top, tight fitted black jeans and black pointy boots, her hair was down and curled, She only had black mascara and lip gloss on. 

Hinata was wearing a violet boob tube, she had a dark skirt on. She had a pair of knee high, black boots, her hair had only a silver clip in it, she had the same makeup as Tenten. 

Ino was wearing a tight purple top with very thin spaghetti straps, with it she had a short black skirt on with high heeled boots. Her hair was down and straight, she had a bit of blush, black mascara and lip gloss. 

Sakura had a tight black laced top with a black mini-skirt. She was wearing black stilettos. Her hair was let loose and had the same make up as Tenten's and Hinata's. 

"So what club?" Asked Tenten. 

"How about…moonlight?" replied Ino, Sakura shook her head. 

"No way! That club is lame. I suggest that we go to Yin and Yang." Suggested Sakura. 

"Yin and Yang? It sounds good." Hinata said. 

"You bet it is! Plus the guys that go there a sooo hot!" Sakura said grinning. 

The girls nodded, Ino locked her house while the girls got in Ino's purple convertible spyda. Ino wanted to drive but then so did Sakura so in the end Tenten said that she would drive and so they headed over to Yin and Yang.

* * *

In the next chapter a new character will be introduced. Some new songs as the girls hit the clubs! Who should get drunk? Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura? Tenten? Hinata? Gaara (yes he's in the next chapter)? Neji? Or maybe Ino? Please help me to decide!! )


	6. Romance in da club

Hello everybody!! Thank you my fans for your ideas!! You've helped alot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the characters in this fic that don't have anything to do with this Manga.

I dedicated this story to my brother Ed who got me interested in Naruto and gave the idea for this fic.

* * *

A Family's curse.

Chapter 5: Romance in the club.

The girls walked into the club, music was blaring. The décor was fab, half of the room was black and the other half in white. White gas was seen on the floor making it hard to see the ground. Ino headed to the dance floor with Hinata, while Sakura and Tenten went over to the bar.

"What can I get you girls?" Said the bartender. Sakura smiled sweetly at the guy.

"I can't believe that you've forgotten me already!" Sakura said in a fake injured tone.

"Now why would I do that? You know I wouldn't do that to my favorite costumer!" replied the guy. Sakura looked at Tenten.

"Oh! Tenten this is my mate Drake. Drake Tenten. Tenten Drake. Drake here is my cousin. Tenten is new around here and is one of my mates." Tenten looked at Drake, he had long black hair gelled up in spikes, his eyes were a dark azure, he looked toned and his smile was charming. Tenten mouthed a 'hey'.

"Nice to meet you!" Drake said. He turned to Sakura, "You'll have I take it the blue cooler?" Sakura nodded,

"I wanna start on the easy stuff then when it gets late the hard stuff!" Sakura said giggling.

"Yea' right! Blue cooler? Not exactly easy stuff." Drake responded handing Sakura her drink. She let out a soft giggle and took a long sip of blue cooler. "So Tenten, what can I get you?"

"I'll have…same as Sakura." Drake raised his eyebrows. "Wait! First what is in Blue cooler?"

Drake let out a rich laugh, "Its pure vodka mixed with blueberry syrup then shaken with crushed ice."

Tenten nodded. "Go on then!" Drake nodded and got her a blue cooler.

"Drake you shouldn't be serving these girls." Said a sharp male voice. Tenten and Sakura turned to face the male.

"Gaara? What the hell have you been? Why haven't you been at school?" Demanded Tenten placing her hands on her hips. Gaara gave Tenten a none-of-your-fucking-business glare, Tenten shrugged it off.

Sakura giggled slightly, Drake smirked at Gaara. "I think it's time that we boys have a little chat." Drake said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, Drake smirked at her, "Don't worry Sakura. Just Business."

Sakura nodded her head and grabbed Tenten's wrists. "Come on! Let's leave the boys to their problems." Tenten nodded and was quickly dragged on the dance floor. Sakura searched around her, a smile tugging at her lips. "Come on." And soon Tenten was dragged again.

The came over to the DJ's box, were a silver haired male was, what looked like dozing. "OI! Lazy bones! Wake up!" Sakura yelled at the sleeping guy. The guy in question woke with a start.

"Sorry about that, someone made me sleep and…" The guy's voice trailed off when he saw the pink haired female giggling with a brown haired female. "Sakura? Ah man! What now?!" The guy seemed irritated by being woken up by the loud female.

"Nice to see you too Matt." Sakura said. "Hey! Seeing as you're up, can you play some decent tunes? Whoever chose these are not worth the name DJ."

Matt glared at Sakura. "Fine. What songs can I play, that approves with madam?" Sakura grinned and thought for a moment.

"Humm…I think you can play a bit of Sunset strippers…maybe the song…falling star?"

Matt looked at her, then turned around looking for the record. He soon came across the disk, he placed it in the disc player and pressed play. He swiveled round to face Sakura, "Is Madame happy?" Sakura grinned at him as the 'Falling Star' started playing. Soon people were jumping up and down in their little groups.

"Come on!" Sakura said and she tugged poor Tenten in the jumping crowd, Tenten spotted Ino and Hinata dancing.

"Sakura! I found them!" Tenten shouted. Sakura turned around.

"Who?" Sakura yelled back.

* * *

The girls danced together for nearly 2 hours, the music chosen specially by Matt.

"I haven't that much fun since god knows when!" Tenten said collapsing into a black plush chair. Sakura was in a white chair beside Tenten. Ino somehow had the strength to continue to dance while Hinata was chatting with Gaara.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Sakura replied, taking a gulp of water.

"Hey! Isn't that Sasuke over there?" Tenten said, pointing to the boy that was chatting or greeting Hinata and Gaara.

"Could be…Wait a sec! It is!" replied Sakura squealing with delight. The girls soon noticed that he hadn't come alone, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto had come with Sasuke. Naruto was now chatting with Drake and at the same time Hinata. Shikamaru had suddenly disappeared and had appeared by a startled Ino.

"Hello ladies." Said a male voice. Tenten turned to look at the male.

"Neji!" She screamed, Tenten got out, well leapt into Neji's arms. He hugged back, the scene looked kinda cute. Sakura got up and left the lovebirds alone, she decided to head over to see Sasuke.

"Hey!" she said when she found him, he was drinking some sake. He looked up from his sake to see the angel before him.

"Uh…hey!"

"I uh wanna thank you again for…saving me…earlier."

Sasuke smiled, "It was a pleasure to save you!" Sakura let out a giggle. "Sakura…I was wondering and um…do…do…you wanna euh…dance with me?"

Sakura smiled at this "Sure!" Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. The music changed to a slow song. Sakura wined her hands around his neck. Sasuke slid his hands down her back. He twirled her around and pulled her back in.

Sakura laughed and so did Sasuke, he leaned in and began kissing her nose, then her cheeks, until she gave up her lips and her tongue. She let out a half groan as Sasuke nibbled her bottom lip.

The song became faster, the kissing couple stopped kissing, and very soon Sakura's hips danced to the rhythm Sasuke stood on the spot, he was not used to dancing._ I thought that the song would last longer! I'm not used to dancing to this type of rhythm! Sakura must think that I'm some kind of idiot!_

Sakura smiled at him, "You're not used to dancing are you?" Sasuke let out a nervous laugh. "Come on then!"

Sasuke looked puzzled. "Huh?"

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto…

Hinata and Naruto were doing a contest on who could drink the most sake before collapsing. So far they were equal, neither had given up, but both were drunk!

"Hinata?" Naruto said stroking Hinata's cheek, his words slurred as well as his movements.

"Yea'?"

"Wanna go to the festival with me?" Hinata blushed.

"Sure!" Naruto suddenly noticed Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura!" Naruto screamed. Somehow even when Naruto was drunk he had the tendency to make a fool of himself and anybody near him.

Sakura blushed red with embarrassment. She didn't look at Naruto until she noticed that he and Hinata was beside her and Sasuke.

"Sakura? Guess what!? Naruto asked me to the festival!" Hinata squealed before collapsing and falling in Sakura's arms.

"Euh?" Muttered Sakura, she passed the sound asleep Hinata over to a startled Sasuke.

"What happened to Hinata?" Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"She's asleep." Sasuke replied quickly.

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru…

Ino was kissing Shikamaru, they seemed to be in a world of their own. Just kissing, dancing then kissing etc.

"Ino?" Said Shikamaru in Ino's ear softly.

"Yea'?" She replied urging him to go on.

"I euh…wanna ask you to the Lunar ball. Will…euh you go with…me?" said Shikamaru. Ino thought for a moment.

"Of course!" squealed Ino in delight, throwing her arms around Shikamaru he pulled her into a tight hug. "Come on! I think Sakura's at the bar! I can't wait to tell her!"

* * *

With Tenten and Neji….

Everything seemed to be ok. Neji was dancing to the beat as was Tenten. Tenten twirled into his arms, she lifted her head, Neji leaned down and 'BAMN' they were kissing! They were kissing for a few minutes until they broke apart.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Neji said.

"Because we never had the right push." Replied Tenten.

"Hehe! Tenten…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Tenten squealed leaping in Neji's arms.

Tenten soon came out of Neji's embrace and headed over to the bar where. Naruto had passed out along with Hinata. Sasuke was gulping what seemed to be his 20th glass of sake and Sakura was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys! How's it 'Hic' hangin'?" Slurred Sasuke.

"Euh? Sasuke where's Sakura?" Tenten said looking around. "And what happened to these two?"

"Sakura has left me! She's gone with a black haired man and left me!" Tenten shook her head while Neji looked at Hinata, who just happened to be his cousin.

"You do realize if my Uncle found out I'd be dead?" Neji said trying to wake Hinata up.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Did. Not. Leave. You. All she did was go and see her cousin." Tenten said trying to hide irritation that was crawling in her voice.

"Cousin? 'Hic'" replied Sasuke his slurring getting a bit worse.

"Oh god! Why this? And at a club?!" Tenten said out loud. Neji glanced at her worriedly.

"Uh guys? Wow! What the hell happened here?" Demanded Ino from behind Neji, Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, according to Sasuke here, Sakura's gone off with a black haired man, but the man's her cousin, Drake. Hinata and Naruto have been playing who can drink the most sake without collapsing. And Sasuke is drunk thinking that Sakura has left him." Said Tenten in one breath.

"Euh? Ok." Ino said a bit startled. But at that moment Drake appeared but there was no Sakura with him.

"Drake, where's Sakura?" Ino demanded, Drake looked at her like she was mad.

"Sakura? The last time I saw her was when she was dancing with toy boy here." Drake replied, motioning to Sasuke. He sounded a bit concerned.

"But Sasuke said that she went off with you." Ino said sternly.

"No, the only girl that went off with me was a young blond haired woman."

"Then who did Sakura go with then?" Tenten said puzzled.

"Guys? What's…Oh my lord! What's happened here?" Said a female voice from behind.

The small group turned to see a very confused/tipsy Sakura.

"SAKURA!" yelled Ino, "Where on earth have you been?!"

"Euh…the toilets?" Sakura replied nervously. _What the heck's going on? I mean I can't tell them that my dad appeared out of nowhere, disguised as Drake. Telling me that he's going out of town. _"Why?"

"No reason!" Tenten said quickly. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Well we'd better be going!" Ino said grabbing Sakura by the upper arm.

"Wait!" Neji said. Sakura and Ino turned around.

"What?" Ino said.

"Stay at ours for the night! We could use the hand…and I'm sure Sasuke would enjoy Sakura's presence." Tenten replied for Neji, Ino thought for a moment. "Euh…Shikamaru's staying!" Neji added.

"Say no more!" Ino said suddenly. And the very odd looking group with the help of Drake managed to put a drunken Sasuke who was by now singing at the top of his voice 'No tomorrow' by Orson, Into Ino's car.

"There's no tomorrow! There's no tomorrow! When we're together there's no tomorrow!" sang a very off tuned Sasuke.

"Can someone please shut him up!" screeched Ino as she was driving, but no one knew how. So in the end Neji punched him in the face to make him fall un-conscious.

They arrived at Neji's' place within 10minutes. Neji piggybacked Naruto, Tenten piggybacked Hinata and Shikamaru with the help of Ino and Sakura carried Sasuke.

Neji's place was huge and had at least 4 floors. The first room was the lounge, kitchen, dining room and bathroom. 2nd floor was the guest's bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. 3rd floor was Hinata, Neji's, Tenten's and Gaara's room plus 4 bathrooms. Then there was the 4th floor, the arcade and T.V room.

The girls went into Tenten's room. She handed them some white nightgowns. "I keep these incase of guests sleeping over." Tenten explained after she had shown the girls and Shikamaru around the house.

Shikamaru was given a pair of black pjs bottoms, handed by Neji.

* * *

Well i hope that was ok. Don't forget to review! You know the little blue thing at the bottom that say's something to de with reviews. 


	7. Dates and changes

Hello once again! It is I Witchgal!

Ok I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Boo-hoo :( But I do own any caracters that don't belong to Naruto!

Ok in this chapter it's the aftermath of the club. Suprising they don't have hangovers, they just get hyper...Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dates and changes.

Sasuke yawned and opened his eye, he could feel someone's arm over his chest. Not knowing who it was, he snuggled down again.

"Hinata yum!" said a male voice, Sasuke's eyes shot open, he turned slowly to the person next to him. It was Naruto!

"NARUTO!!!!" screamed/shouted Sasuke. His scream seemed to wake everyone up, seeing as Neji ran down with a book. He was soon followed by everyone else Sakura was the last to come down.

Naruto opened on eye then the other and then it was him time to shout, "What the hell!!"

"Are you gay or something?!"

"Are you sure it's not you whose gay?!"

"I'm not gay!!!"

"Could've fooled me! One arm over me!!"

"Hey! People do crazy things when they sleep!!"

"Yea' put not like that!!"

"You're an idiot!!"

"You're gay!!"

"I'm not!! You are!!"

"Guys…" Sakura said, the boys turned around to face Sakura. "SHUT UP!!!" she yelled. She twirled around and went back upstairs.

"Hn." Said Sasuke. He go off the couch and went into the kitchen then came a 'bam'

"Looks like he's training." Said Neji. Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Are you ok?" she said softly.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke was training, she smiled and decided to put on some clothes that Tenten had laid out, blue cargo pants and a white plain thin strap top. Sakura quickly changed into them. She then rushed outside to join Sasuke.

"Hey!" she said in a cheery voice, Sasuke seemed so focused in something that when Sakura said hey, he just forgot what he was doing.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up."

"Hehe don't worry about it!" Sasuke suddenly found something very odd going on inside him. He was getting these urges to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Which was what he was doing.

Sakura seemed a bit surprised at first but then it just seemed normal. Little did they know they were being watched by a group of certain people. Then Naruto decided to spoil the moment.

"Wow guys! Hope I didn't interrupt anything!" Naruto said in a fake cheery voice. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke just wanted to kill him.

"No. Naruto. You. Didn't. Now .Can .We. Have. Some privacy?!" Sasuke said in a near yelling tone.

"Sure! I mean it's obvious you'll go back kissing each other again." Sakura blushed deep red while Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Naruto. He never got the chance seeing as Naruto quickly sensing the kill vibes and scurried off back inside.

"Now. Where were we? Oh I think I remember!" Sasuke said and the couple began kissing again, more passionately.

They broke apart a few moments later. Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes while he looked into her emerald eyes. "Sakura…wanna be my date for the Lunar ball?" Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Sakura smiled.

* * *

2 hours later…

The gang was watching a film, when the doorbell rang. The girls were snuggled with their guys, when the doorbell rang. Neji took a glance out of the window trying to see who it was.

"Euh...Sasuke, why is Kabuto here?" Neji said confused.

"Kabuto?" Sakura said.

"Yea' he's my cousin. Don't worry I'll be back in a sec!" Sasuke said, he kissed Sakura on the cheek before going downstairs to greet Kabuto.

Kabuto stood there, he had a cocky grin on him when he saw Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said irritably. Kabuto laughed.

"Just wanting to know how things are going with the mission."

"Things are fine. No bugger off!"

"With pleasure, oh and he said to me to tell you that he's waiting."

Sasuke slammed the door in Kabuto's face. Even if Kabuto was his so called cousin, he hated the guys guts. He acted like he was the queen of Sheba. Sasuke came back to the others.

* * *

A week had gone by since the arrival of Sasuke and his friends. Sasuke made it publicly known that he was dating Sakura. Naruto was going out with Hinata. Things had just suddenly changed and in just one week! Sakura was happy about her relationship with Sasuke, the only one who wasn't happy about this was Mori.

It was the eve of the festival. The girls were at the mall choosing their kimono's for the festival. The girls after an hour of kimono searches, decided that Tenten would find Ino's, Hinata would find Sakura's, Sakura would find Tenten's and Ino would find Hinata's.

This made things easier and within ten minutes the girls were in the changing rooms.

Sakura's was a soft pink with white cherry blossoms over it.

Tenten's was a dark green with Silver swirls in the shape of little flowers.

Ino's was a lavender colour, it had little lilies in a lighter purple.

Hinata's was a dark blue with little silver moons.

The girls smiled when they saw how good they looked, they paid for their outfits and headed back over to Neji's place. Somehow Ino and Sakura spent most of their time at Neji's place than they did at home.

Well Sakura got invited to stay until her dad came back from god-knows where. Ino just stayed there when she could well when her mom was out of town.

And now they were playing Truth or Dare (They are at Neji's)

"Ok! Now Sakura truth or dare?" Ino said grinning. Sakura smirked at her.

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to…to euh…do a forest Gump impression!" Sakura grinned

"Easy." Sakura took a deep breath. "Mama said those were my magic shoes. Mama said they'd take me anywhere. Of course mama used to beat me with a rubber hose and call me a retard."

Everyone giggled when she said this. "My turn! My turn!" Said a excited Naruto. "Sasuke truth or dare?"

Sasuke grinned "Dare."

"I dare Sasuke to…STRIP!" Sasuke blushed deep red.

"Fine." He mumbled. Naruto pushed play on the stereo, and Orson started playing (remember the song Sasuke sang when he was drunk.) Sasuke started taking his top off showing his abs, he waved his top into the air and tossed it at Sakura, who blushed pink.

He took of his pants and threw them anywhere. Then came his socks which he tossed at Naruto.

"I don't want you're smelly socks!" Naruto said.

Then came the boxers, the moment Sasuke was dreading. He took them off quickly, he grabbed a magazine to cover his private parts. Everyone erupted in laughter, it was funny. Sakura and Naruto tossed Sasuke his clothes and gave him space to change.

5 minutes later Sasuke returned, her sat down beside Sakura who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok my turn. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sasuke grinned evilly .

"Ok. Is it true that you want to have sex with Hinata." _He embarrassed me, so I'll embarrass him!_ Naruto blushed deep red.

"Maybe." He mumbled in a low voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Sasuke said, he was grinning madly. Well like the saying goes revenge is sweet.

"I said Maybe!" Naruto said louder, Hinata blushed red.

"Now it's my turn!" Ino cried out. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, who gave you your very own first kiss?"

"Easy. Neji."

"Ok it's my turn!" said Neji. he glanced around. "Ino. Truth or Dare?"

Ino blinked then said "Dare."

Neji thought for a moment. "I dare you to…euh…to kiss Naruto."

"WHAT!?" yelled Shikamaru. "That's my girlfriend for your information!"

"I accept." Ino said, she winked at Shikamaru. She leaned over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

Tenten laughed. "Ok. Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shikamaru replied.

"I dare you to go outside and scream that you're gay." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?! I'm not gay! Naruto and Sasuke are!"

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" yelled Sasuke and Naruto, Tenten sighed.

"Then just scream it in here then."

"Fine!" replied Shikamaru gruffly, he stood up and yelled "I'M GAY!"

The girls bursted out laughing. Shikamaru sat down and frowned. "Hinata truth or dare?" Shikamaru said.

"Truth."

"Do you love Naruto?"

"Yes."

Naruto when he heard this pulled Hinata close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Hinata said.

"Truth." Hinata grinned.

"Is it true that when you were 8 you wet your bed?" Everyone stared at Neji, Naruto was trying not to laugh, same as the girls who were already they were giggling.

Neji took a deep breath and replied "Yes." Everyone except Neji bursted out laughing.

"I was young!"

* * *


	8. The festival pt 1

Yes i am back!! I'm really sorry i havn't updated in a while but i'm doing some strories so after this story is done you'll be seeing another sory from the famous Witchgal!! Lol.

Anyway I don't own Naruto. I never will. (SOBS) Anyway i hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: The festival pt1

Sakura woke up early; well she had a busy day. She had to get some stuff for the festival then head over to Ino's to get ready. That morning before any of the lads woke up, Ino and the girls left to go to her place. The moment she reached Ino's, Sakura was grabbed inside and was told to take a bath,

After the girls were wash, Ino sent Tenten and Hinata to get the accessories and the makeup and the shoes.

2 hours later and the girls were getting into their kimonos. Their hair was styled:

Sakura's was tied back in a large bun with pink chopsticks in; she had two bangs covering her face.

Ino's was tied in a long plat that was tied back in a purple silk (ribbon) and had her trademark fringe.

Tenten's was straightened, but she had two strands of hair tied back.

Hinata's was simple seeing as it was short, so what they did was add curls at the bottom.

The make up was simple, lip-gloss, blush, mascara, eyeliner, white eye shadow for Sakura, blue for Hinata, a light green for Tenten and a soft purple for Ino.

"Come on or else we'll leave without you!" moaned Tenten. The girls were waiting for Ino who apparently had forgotten to put blush on.

"I'm coming!" replied Ino, they could hear her rush on the landing then down the stairs.

"Finally!" Sakura said once they left the house.

--

The boys waited for the girls to arrive: Sasuke was leaning across a tree; Naruto was pacing up and down the path; Neji was leaning against a wall and Shikamaru was in a tree watching Naruto.

"Are they here yet?" Whined Naruto.

"No." Replied Shikamaru.

The boys were dressed in similar kimonos: Sasuke's was dark blue with a black cloak, Naruto's was orange with a black cloak, Neji's was a light grey with a black cloak and Shikamaru's was a light green with a black cloak.

"Are they here now?" Moaned Naruto.

"No." replied Neji.

5 minutes later…

"What about now?" Complained Naruto.

"Yes." Replied Sasuke.

"Really?"

"No!"

Another 5 minutes…

"Are they here yet?" Whinged Naruto.

"NO!!!" Yelled the boys.

"But this is taking forever guys! What are those ladies doing anyway?" Naruto moaned.

"Listen Naruto! The girls are on their-" snapped Sasuke.

"Listen Naruto! The girls are on their-" Repeated Naruto.

"Hey that's not funny!" Sasuke said already irrated

"Hey that's not funny!" Mimicked Naruto smirking.

"Hey that's real immature!"

"Hey that's real immature!"

"This is why nobody likes you!" Sasuke said his irratation could be seen within a mile away.

"I'm just gonna stop talking!" Naruto shouted.

A few minutes later Naruto wet his finger and stuck it in Sasuke's ear. "WET WILLY!" Naruto said laughing.

"Ahh! For 5 minutes could you not be yourself…FOR 5 MINUTES?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm bored!" Snapped Naruto.

"Ahh! Are they here yet?" Moaned Sasuke.

"Yes!!" Yelled Neji. He was tired of Naruto asking that dumb question. Naruto looked up and saw his beautiful Hinata before anyone could move he had sprinted over and swung Hinata around in his arms.

"Why can't he run like that when it's gym class?" Sasuke commented. Shikamaru nodded his head agreeing.

While Naruto was swinging Hinata around, Sakura, Ino and Tenten approached the boys. Now every girl can look good but these girls were dazzling! Sasuke for the first time looked gobsmacked. Neji showed more emotion by letting his jaw drop. And Shikamaru just simply looked interested.

"So how do we look?" Ino said.

"Euh…"

"I guess…euh…"

"…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the boys. "Well? Do we look good or what?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and said. "Stunningly beautiful." That earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Tenten frowned at Neji, making him nervous and scared. He had heard that making a woman furious was something nobody wanted to witness. "You look...euh very charming." He gulped when he saw Tenten come closer to him, his fears vanished when Tenten took his hand and placed it to her face and kissed it gently.

"Well?" Ino demanded tapping her foot.

"Well what?"

"How do I look?"

"Pretty…I guess." Shikamaru had never seen Ino angry. She smirked at him then began laughing in a very weird way. "Euh…are you feeling ok?" Ino stopped laughing and punched him hard in the face.

"Humph!" And Ino walked away leaving Shikamaru puzzled. He got up and hurried over to Ino.

"What did I say?" He asked. Ino whipped around.

"You called me 'pretty'!" Ino snarled.

"What's wrong with being called pretty?" Shikamaru said as he placed his hands on Ino's shoulders.

"Because that's like saying that I don't look good for you." Shikamaru had to smile he pulled Ino close to him.

"You always look good for me. You're amazing to…me." Ino looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea'!" Ino smiled and kissed him on the lips, Shikamaru getting into the mood deepened the kiss.

"Woo-hoo! Now that's a smacker!" The kissing couple broke apart and stared...well not stared in fact they kinda...glared at Naruto.

"What?"

"Naruto. When ever you do that you don't see us saying 'woo-hoo'. Why do you do it?" Sakura said sweatdropping.

"It suited the moment." Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Shouldn't we be getting a move on?" Tenten said. The others nodded and headed over to the festival gates, handed in their tickets and entered the festival gates.

* * *

Hope you liked it pt 2 is next! 


	9. The festival pt 2

Ok pt is up the next chappieis on its way!

I don't own Naruto and i never shall.

* * *

Chapter 9 the festival pt2

The festival was split into four parts. There was a part where they severed drinks and snacks, another where you could play games and win prizes, one where the dance floor was and then there was the mystic section; it was where you could have your fortune told.

"Ok we're going to the food section." Naruto said dragging Hinata with him.

"We're going to check out the games section." Tenten said taking Neji's arm.

"I want to go to the mystic section!" Ino said well ordered. Shikamaru sighed.

"But it's boring! It's probably an old hag trying to make a living." He said; that earned him a slap and an angry Ino walking away from him. "Well it is!" He whined then hurried over to Ino's side telling her he was sorry.

"So where do you wanna go?" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura close to him.

"The dance floor." Sakura said.

"I don't dance."

"Then it's time you learnt."

"But I don't dance."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"I never said that."

"So then why won't you have at least one dance with your girlfriend?"

"Fine!"

The couple headed off to the dance floor, a woman was on a small stage where a band was playing. The woman was in a small black kimono with small pink hearts at the bottom.

"Ok this song is called: Maybe I'm amazed." She said. Sasuke took Sakura's waist while Sakura's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you. _

Sakura lifted her head Sasuke looked into her eyes. "Sakura."

"Yes?" She said. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I love you." Sakura smiled back.

"I love you too." Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her passionately.

_Maybe I'm a girl  
Maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand  
Maybe I'm a girl  
Maybe you're the only man who could ever have me  
Baby won't you help me understand._

The moment the song finished Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Another one?"

"Go on. But this is the last one!" He said. Sakura smiled making him kiss her again.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky.  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Sasuke twirled Sakura around making her giggle.

The song ended and Sasuke took Sakura away from the dance floor. He led her to a small koi pond nearby. He sat down and Sakura sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" She said, Sasuke looked at her then quickly looked away.

"I can't tell you. It's important that you don't know." He replied, Sakura swallowed she noted how sad he looked.

"Do you want a drink?" She said. He looked at her then smiled.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"I hope you like strawberries!" Sasuke watched as she went away, he looked into the moon and let out a sigh.

"I can't do this. I just can't!" He said suddenly banging his fists together.

"What can't you do?" Sasuke whipped around and saw Kabuto hanging upside down from a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled. Kabuto merely chuckled and came down from the tree.

"I was just checking up on you. But I can see now that it's up to me to finish the job."

"Don't you even dare! If you lay one hand on her…I'll kill you!"

"How do you think she'll react once she hears that you…her boyfriend is going to give her up to the people that killed her own mother! You get close to her then we get rid of her."

"Shut up! That was before!"

"And what happened now? Don't tell me!" Kabuto let out a cruel laugh. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her!"

"So what if I have?" Kabuto laughed harder.

"Who could ever love a murderer like you?"

'SMASH' Sasuke whipped around and saw a dumbstruck Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura please! SAKURA!" Sakura backed away slowly then broke off into a run. Sasuke turned around but Kabuto was gone. Sasuke left the Koi pond and ran off to find Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe it! She had trusted him! She had actually loved him! Tears fell down her face as she ran out of the festival. She didn't stop running till she reached her own house. She barged inside the place, as she was running up the stairs she tripped, she sobbed louder and more painfully now.

--

Sasuke had run over to Sakuras' place and had begun banging on the door. "Sakura? Sakura I know you're in. Please talk to me…look I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry!"

The door opened slightly. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sakura. "I don't forgive murderers or liars." The tone in her voice made Sasuke feel even worse.

"Please! Sakura!" he pleaded. "Don't do this! Sakura!" Inside the house Sakura was sitting infront of the door her hands over her ears, tears were falling down her face as every memory she had with Sasuke pushed flashed into her mind.

Sasuke kept pounding on the door until a neighbour next door told him to leave or he was calling the cops.

Sakura got up slowly; she swallowed hard. No matter had happened she still had to face him. Part of her was still numb in shock still not believing what had happened and the rest of her was angry and hurt at Sasukes' dishonesty. She fell into her bed fully clothed and somehow managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Now you know sort of the truth behind Sasuke and Orochimaru. Hoped you like it! C u soon!


	10. Unexpected surprise

YES I'M BACK!!! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had so many family issues I had to see my school consular. Then just before Christmas when I was going to update my best friend was in a car accident...he was in a coma for a weekit was kinda funny when he woke up 'cause he saw his mum and went "What's for breakfast?"

Well i'm not gonna bore you with my family issues...here is Chapter 11!! I also have updated my new hapter on my latest story 'the wrong path'...

I don't own Naruto and never shall (sobs loudly)

* * *

Chapter 10: An unexpected surprise.

Sakura looked at the question infront of her, it seemed simple but was it really? Was it some question trying to look simple when it was hard? Was the question itself a lie? That was how Sakura was feeling. Questioning everything, _everyone_.

Since the festival, Sakura had shut herself from her friends, whenever she saw Ino or Tenten talking down the corridors Sakura would either pull the up her hoodie or dash to the toilets.

The worst was when she bumped into Sasuke; it was just as she was leaving English. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and demanded that they should talk. "We've done all the talking! Our relationship was based on lies. End off." She said (well more like screamed) and pushed Sasuke away to let her get to her next class.

"Ok there's about 10 minutes till pencils down." Asuma said. Sakura looked at the question again and responded as quickly as she could, that was until she felt very peculiar, she felt her bottom lip quiver and her stomach began to churn. Before she knew it she had got up from her seat and began barraging out of the class and rushed to the bathroom.

She bent down over the sink that was all it took. And yesterday's dinner found itself coming up. She retched again and again. She clung to the basin for support as her knees began to tremble after her ordeal.

The doors opened and in came Tsunade; she looked at Sakura then at the sink. "What happened to you?" Sakura looked slowly at the woman, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm ill." She said. She didn't need the hassle, not right now. Not when her father was about to come home.

"What I mean is with your life?" Sakura blinked. "You've become so withdrawn all of a sudden. Teachers are worried, and your friends are worried. I'm worried!"

Sakura looked at her, "Then…don't worry." She mumbled before she collapsed on the floor. Tsunade rushed to the girl, she tapped her cheek gently. She removed it quickly from her burning cheeks, even if cold water had been thrown on them.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" Tsunade picked the fallen teen and carried her to he nurses' office. People were coming out of the classrooms when they aw their principal carrying a feverish Sakura.

--

Sakura woke up to a damp cloth on her forehead and the sound of a beeping noise in the background. She tried to get up but a pair of firm hands pushed her back down on the bed. "Not yet. We've just got you round from the scan and your fever is still not coming down." Said a calm voice.

"Wh-where am I?" Sakura said groggily. She tried to scan the room but her vision blurred on anything she tried to focus on.

"The hospital. Your father is on his way." Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes; a woman with short black hair came into focus.

"What happened?" She said let out yawn. "All I can remember is that I was talking to the principal."

"You don't remember waking up just before we were about to put you in the ambulance? You cried out Sasuke?" The nurse said as she place a vase of roses by her bedside.

"I cried out 'Sasuke'?" Sakura said out loud.

"Yea', is he the guy that has dark black hair, stuck up at the end? He came rushing out. He demanded that he come but we couldn't let him, he's not family. But some girl named Ino came. She said that you were closer than blood." The nurse said.

Sakura smiled. "Where is she?" Sakura looked around trying to catch a glimpse of her blond haired friend.

"Oh she left to get some coffee with some spiky dark haired guy." The nurse said.

An hour later Sakura had just finished having the doctor check up on her when a small knock was heard on her door.

"Come in!" She cried out. The doors opened and in came Mori. Sakura smiled as Mori sat on the edge of the bed. He looked different from the last time Sakura had seen him, his thick black hair was turning grey and was hanging loose on his face, he had winkles under his eyes making him look like he hadn't any sleep, his eyes were filled with stress and worry. **  
**

"I'm so confused! What happened was a mistake! I mean…he was the mistake." Sakura said she was scared of her fathers' reaction.

"What do you mean 'he'? Is this that lad you were with at the bar?" Mori said staring at his daughter.

"If you mean Sasuke then yea' he's the mistake." She took a deep breath. "Dad. There's something you should know…about mom."

"What about Moko?" Mori said standing up.

"She was murdered. You told me…that she died of blood shortage…but someone made her have blood shortage. Dad, does the name Orochimaru mean anything to you?" Sakura said.

Mori's silence confirmed it. "Sakura, Orochimaru was someone who loved your mother dearly, but she just loved him as a brother. When he found out that your mother and me were engaged, he told her what I was. At first she was shocked but in the end she accepted what I was. She told me she'd do anything to be with me."

Sakura swallowed hard as she digested this piece of information. "Dad…how come I'm not a vampire? If you and mom were both vampires then how come I'm not?"

Mori pulled Sakura close to him. "Your mother wasn't a vampire…well not a fully fledged vampire. You see for us to marry, she had to become one or else the elders would've forbidden it. When she said that she'd do anything for me I told her that it meant her normal life was over. But she said that she didn't care all she wanted was to be with me."

"So what happened?"

"Orochimaru. When he heard what Moko had done, he told her that it meant sucking blood, and if she had to would she drink his? Well Moko told him that he was jealous of something he didn't understand. Well…a few months later we were married and she was pregnant with you."

Mori stopped himself, he couldn't continue. All these memories made him realise that Moko was dead.

"Dad…what really caused mom's death? She couldn't of died from blood loss."

"She did die of blood loss but not the illness kind, Orochimaru found a way to become one of us. But for him it didn't do anything good, it scared him."

"How did you know? I mean if I was with mom?"

Mori stared outside the hospital window. "That boy you've been dating…Sasuke. Well he had a brother called-"

"Itachi. Sasuke told me he had a brother."

"Right well…he was working for me one night. I was taking care of you; well your mom was working when Itachi told her…when he told her you were in an accident. She left work and fell right into the trap. Orochimaru passed his bug on her."

**  
**

"Da-" Sakura gasped, she started coughing and coughing. Mori stood up and stared at his daughter. Sakura turned on to her side and reached out for the bedpan next to her and threw up inside it.

"Sakura?" Mori touched his daughter. "SAKURA!" He yelled. Sakura had fainted, her fever on full blast. Mori quickly pressed the 'help' button next to her. He placed Sakura's head gently on her pillow and ran outside.

"HELP! My daughter! Her temperature!"

Ino had been getting some coffee with Shikamaru when they heard Mori yell for help. "This doesn't look too good." Shikamaru muttered. He ran after Ino that was running down the hall.

"Call Naruto! Get everyone!" She yelled back. Shikamaru stopped running and nodded.

Nurses and doctors fled pushing past Shikamaru. He looked back and before he knew it. "Get her into the emergency room! Now!" He shook his head as he left the hospital.

"He'd better be ready for Naruto's anger." He said as he began running towards Sasuke's house.

--

Sasuke stared outside his window. His servants had just left him some food next to all he other trays filled with food. Sasuke hadn't been eating probably since his break up. All he had been doing was sitting by the windowsill and watch the world go by while listening to the songs that had been playing when during the time he was with Sakura.

Even though the maids wouldn't admit it. They had never seen their master like this. It frightened them yet at the same time proved he was an actual human being when he'd usually be a cold-hearted bastard.

"Ex-excuse me…bu-but Mr Nara and Mr Uzumaki insists on seeing you." Said a maid as she entered the room.

"Sasu-" Before Shikamaru could even start his phrase, Naruto sent Sasuke to the ground with a one of his punches. He carried on punching until he realised that Sasuke wasn't going to fight back.

**  
**"Do you realise what you've done? Do you realise what you've done to her?" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied, tears formed in his eyes but he fought them back. He didn't want Naruto to see him cry.

"Look, Sakura's in hospital. Has been for the past 24 hours. She's got a high temperature and last seen in the emergency room. We just came to inform you of the mess you've caused." Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped. Not by Shikamaru's words but how he said them. (Like Hatsuharu in fruit baskets)

"I understand the problems I've caused. But I don't understand why I did them. Maybe it was because I could finally get my revenge on my brother. But after I met Sakura I realised it wasn't the case. I just wanted a reason to live…to do something my brother couldn't do…to beat him at his own game." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto off him. Naruto rolled onto the ground and stared at him.

Shikamaru had taken this time to sit by the edge of Sasuke's bed. "Sakura didn't do anything to deserve this…all she ever did was think for others instead of herself." Naruto said sadly. He placed his head in his hands. "The only bad thing she ever did was fall in love with you." Feeling another surge of anger rise in him he threw a punch down on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke winced at his words and at the blow. "I didn't do this out of spite. I did it to save Temari, Gaara's older sister. She's held captive by Orochimaru. I have to free her! I promised Gaara I would. If I don't she'll die."

Naruto stared at the boy. A few minutes passed, Shikamaru stared at Sasuke then at Naruto. "I guess we could forgive you. But if you hurt Sakura again…I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Thank you." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm not doing this for you. It's just I know how much Sakura loves you." Naruto replied coldly. The boy stared at Sasuke before laying another punch in his stomach.

"What are you still doing here? She's still waiting for you! Hurry up!" Shikamaru said. He gave Sasuke a little kick in the knees. Sasuke got up slowly; he faced Naruto who was staring at the window. He walked away from the room, from the house. It was only when he was outside the hospital that he stopped.

There was a nurse with a clipboard who had just come out from what seemed like Sakura's room. "Is that Sakura Haruno's room?" Sasuke said.

"Yep. But you can't visit her. She's just come out from her operation plus you have to be family." She replied blushing.

Sasuke nearly fell over. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T VISIT HER? YOU MEAN TO SAY I GOT BEATEN UP TO A PULP FOR NOTHING?" Sasuke yelled.

"Pretty much…yea'." The nurse replied nervously. She scurried away before the boy infront of her could yell some more.

--

Shikamaru and Naruto were just about to enter Neji's house when Shikamaru said. "Aren't visiting hours over?" Naruto nodded. "But he's gone over there expecting to see her." Naruto nodded again.

"I don't care…all I know is that tomorrow… I know Ino and Tenten are going to make that idiot pay!"

"Wow! Listen to all those dark thoughts!" Shikamaru said sweatdropping nervously.

--

* * *

So how was that?! I tried to add a little comedy into this chapter even if it is a little tense. Don't forget to R+R!! 


	11. Plan A

Hello!!I'm back!! Sorry I took long, Parents etc!Sos...hope you enjoy reading it,I made sure to add comedy into this and romance! Today we have with us Sasuke, Ino and Naruto.

**Naruto:** Hi everybody!

**Ino: **We're here to do the introduction idiot! Not imitate docter Nic from the simpsons!

**Naruto:** But I do it soo well! I bet it's makin' the readers laugh.

**Ino:** In you wildest dreams.

**Naruto: **No in my wildest dreams Hinata and I are doing something that's more better than that! (sticks tongue out)

**Ino:** WAAAY TOOO MUCH INFO!!!!

**Naruto: **How? People have already read about it or learnt it of their teacher.

**Sasuke sits quietly: **I don't know these people. And seeing as this might continue I'll end this. Witchgal does not own Naruto. Or the song that I have to sing. Don't forget to review at the end! **Sasuke leaves, leaving Naruto and Ino alone arguing.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Plan A.

Sakura felt like she was having a bit of déjà vu, she could hear the monitors beeping away and the staff outside. "Is she awake?"

"Let's go and ask shall we? Sakura are you awake? Even though you've got your eyes shut and your breathing deeply couldn't possibly mean you're asleep."

"Shut up! You can talk, what were you doing trying to shake her awake earlier?"

"I was just checking she was alive. Ow! Ino it isn't ladylike to hit…Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Sakura moved her hand a bit; _ok I'm not dead_. She opened one eye then the other; she blinked hard as a bright light came into her eyes. She let out a small moan. "Oh my god! She's awake! Tell the others!" She winced as Ino's voice rang into her ears.

"She's just waken up from surgery and you are yelling your head off!" Naruto's voice added towards Sakura's headache.

"Guys? Wh-what happened?" Sakura's quiet voice seemed to quieten the room. Ino rushed to her side. Tears were falling from her face.

"You've just come out from surgery, you had your appendix taken out. The anapaestic is slowly wearing off. " Ino said softly.

Sakura gently rubbed her eyes. "I feel like shit." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"You sure do! I mean your face is all pale…you lost quite a bit of blood during the operatio- Ow! Ino will you stop hitting me? I am telling her how she looks!" Sakura let out a laugh but it sounded like a cough.

"I even sound like shit too." Sakura tried to sit up straight but fell back onto the pillow. "Why did I need my appendix taken out?" Ino took the chair beside her.

"Apparently it had burst. It was caused by stress…we think it might be because of…Sasuke." Ino said quietly. Sakura nodded as she took the news in.

"He's also been trying to see you. We sorta told him he could see you when you woke up." Naruto mumbled, this time Ino didn't nudge him.

Sakura couldn't hide from him forever but she could make him suffer. "Who told him he could see me?" Even when she was ill she could make her voice sound deathly threatening. Naruto gulped.

"We did… we thought you needed to sort things out…he looks a mess Sakura." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded then grabbed Naruto by his orange shirt.

"Tell him this: Whatever he says will not change the fact that he helped the same men murder my mother." Naruto nodded and dashed out of the room.

--

Sasuke was getting some coffee when Naruto rushed up to him. From the worried look on his face Sasuke knew that it wasn't good news. "Has she woken up? Has she asked for me?" he said as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders.

Naruto looked uneasy. "She has woken up but she told me to tell you that: Whatever he says will not change the fact that he helped the same men murder my mother. That's a direct quote." Sasuke nodded.

"Then there's only one thing left for me to do… look Naruto can you stall the hospital staff, the ones near the announcement room? And have you got any love track records?" Sasuke said after a while.

"Well the hospital have some love records…they play them on special occasions. But why?" When Naruto caught the glint in Sasuke's eyes he finally caught on. "Sasuke! How am I supposed to stall the hospital staff?"

"Find a way. Look I _need_ to do this!" Sasuke went silent for a bit until his face lit up like a light bulb. "Naruto…do you have those small fire crackers…the ones you were gonna use at the festival?"

"Let me get this straight…you want me to use the firecrackers around the announcement room…get chased around the hospital until you do your thing?" Naruto said, sometimes he would use his brain and other times he just wouldn't, a male thing if you ask me.

--

The plan was set; Naruto decided that if he wanted to be treated in this hospital he wanted to go in disguise. He was in an all black suit with a batman's mask. He took out a packet of firecrackers from his pocket, lit them then chucked them by the announcement office. The plan went off like clock work, the people came out and chased Naruto around the hospital leaving Sasuke to go into the office with Ino.

"Ok we've got Barry White, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Louis Armstrong, some other people…ooh there's Elton John! And the Beatles!" Ino said with excitement.

"Ok when I pick something you go outside and watch that the coast is clear. Ok?" Sasuke said as he scanned down every artist's records, then he said. "Go!" Ino scurried outside and watched while Sasuke set up the microphone.

--

Sakura was reading a book that Ino had brought her, she was turning over the page when she heard a loud cackle come from the microphone. Thinking that the microphone was on without people realising it.

_Testing! One, two! Okay I think it's on…okay…ladies and gentlemen…I shall now sing a song for a very special lady…I hope she's listening…_

Sakura slammed her book onto her bed. _What the hell is Sasuke doing?_ She got out and headed outside.

_You're just too good to be true…_

_Can't take my eyes off you!_

_You feel like heaven to touch!_

_I wanna hold you so much…_

Sakura froze. _Is this Sasuke's way of saying he's sorry or what?_ She couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's attempt at singing.

_At last long last love has arrived…_

_And I thank god I'm alive…_

_You're just too good to be true…_

_Can't take my eyes off you…_

_Shit! I don't know the rest of the goddamn song…ok listen Sakura…I know I've been a jerk…wait…jerk doesn't even cover it…ok, I've been the worst boyfriend ever known…I've done things I'm not proud of…but I truly do love you…Ino what are you doing? What do you mean Naruto's on his way? Shit! Ok let's wrap this up! Well stall them!_

Everyone nearby was in peels of laughter, even Sakura was laughing. It was like listening to a comedy show. It touched Sakura deeply; here Sasuke was laying down his honour, proving he cared for her. She wanted to run to his side, tell him she loved him but she couldn't, he had broken her trust. She turned around and went back into her room.

--

Later on while she was asleep, Sasuke entered her room for the first room he looked at Sakura, her quilts showed off her slim body. Her damp pink locks pressed against her face, her pale face seemed to have a little colour in her cheeks. _How peaceful she looks._ He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear; he couldn't help but smile at her.

Not even caring if people could see him, he gently kissed her on her lips. "Forgive me. I'm sorry…I love you." He said softly. He stayed with her until a nurse came I to change her water.

Even if he didn't know it, she had heard him.

Sasuke met Ino and Naruto outside near a coffee shop. Naruto had changed from his black outfit to his orange shirt and dark blue jeans. "I got you some espresso." Ino said as she passed him his drink.

"They wouldn't stop chasin' me until Sasuke started singing, why didn't you tell me you couldn't sing?" Naruto said, he picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Did it work?"

"I don't know…we still need to work things out…maybe it's for the best…I went to see her…I caused her so much misery you wouldn't believe…I go to college in the fall…I could use a change." Sasuke said slowly. The other two stared at him.

"Yea' well I'd do that as well if I chose the cowardly way." Naruto said coldly. He didn't like people who took the cowardly way out in life.

"Maybe you haven't realised but Sakura doesn't want anything to do with me! She made it very clear earlier on. I mean what else can I do for her? I don't want her to be hurt by me again! I need to save Temari! She's in danger!" Sasuke said angrily. He may seem like he was taking the cowardly way out but he had his reasons.

"You need to explain to Sakura you reasons and I'm sure she'll understand you. She could also help this Temari." Ino said resting her hands on Naruto and Sasuke's.

The two males thought about it. It seemed like a good plan. "There's something else you need to know…the guy I used to work for is the gym teacher in disguise."

"We guessed that. You need to tell Tsunade…" Naruto replied.

They took sips of coffee and watched as the sun went down, the pink and golden rays shined on the group outlining their shadows. "I've got a lot of stuff to do. Plus I've got to be well rested for tomorrow. Pop quiz in history." Sasuke said suddenly. He waved goodbye to his friends and went home. Leaving the other two alone.

"He's changing. He's becoming…what's the word for it?" Naruto asked himself.

"He's becoming more open about things…he's not being to proud." Ino finished for him.

"Come on! I promised Hinata and the others an update on Sakura's health." Naruto said as he threw his can away and placed his hands behind his head. Ino nodded and followed him, unaware that a figure was listening.

* * *

So how was that? The next chapter is on it's way but could you give me some ideas on how I could get Sasuke and Sakura back together?Also Tell me who you want to die...i'm thinking off killing one of my caracters or sort of badly injuring them. Don't worry the badies will die but will they take someone with them? R R

_There's **A-** **Sakura**_

_** B**- **Sasuke **_

_** C- Mori**_

_** D- Naruto**_

**_ And finally D-_** **_Ino _**


	12. Listening helps plan b

Helloooooooooooo I'm back! I'm sorry i've taken long but i've been doing a bit of consuling + keeping my grades up etc...well next chapter shuld be up by tomorrow!!Yay!!Also i've been suffering from heartache...but i'm Aok!

I don't own Naruto or the song...it's by the calling 'Wherever you will go'

* * *

Chapter 12: Listening helps (Plan B).

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

It seemed so simple; I just needed to do for one last time. That was it. Only it seemed easier to do than say it. I felt uneasy as I entered the wide house, I had decided to affront Orochimaru. _Everything will be ok…_

Sakura's words echoed into my head, it gave me the strength to do this. One of his maids came up to me. "Master Sasuke! Wh-what an honour t-to see y-you again!" She said nervously bowing. "S-should I ge-get the master?"

So lately, been wondering.  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face.

I stared at her, by tonight I wouldn't see her again; she'd be dead by his anger. "No…but I advise you to leave this place the moment I do." I thought about her parents, they'd be worried for her. "Stay here and don't move until you see me."

I didn't wait for her reply I needed to do this. If I didn't, I'd never have the courage to do this. I walked up the stairs, the higher I went the more the smell of blood and cigarettes got stronger.

_**If a great wave shall, fall and fall upon us all.  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?**__**  
**_

I soon arrived infront of a black door; the stench was even stronger here than it was downstairs. My hand trembled as I pushed the door open. A tall dark figure rose from the couch. "Orochimaru." I said into the darkness.

"My dear boy! Kabuto told me everything! So is she dying yet?" His sly voice echoed through the room, I glared at him in the darkness. How dare he speak like that about Sakura!

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go

"I need to speak to you about her…"

"Sasuke do you know something about vampires?" Orochimaru interrupted. I said nothing so he continued. "They take everything away from you. Your blood, your love interests everything! Mori too everything away from me! And taking away his precious daughter he will know what it's like to be alone!" His voice was getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm not doing it!" I yelled. I didn't care if he got even angrier I had to tell him or else I'd loose Sakura forever.

And maybe, I'll find out.  
A way to make it back someday.  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days!

"You're not doing what?" I could hear him pour himself a drink. And I knew I'd receive half of that drink.

"I'm not killing Sakura! I won't let you harm her!" My courage was coming back to me; _love is something that should be cherished! _Sakura's words flowed into my mind. Making my words bolder.

"Don't make me laugh! You wanted her dead last time I heard! What's changed your mind?" I suddenly found myself wishing for this to end, I wanted him to understand that I was my own man. "Don't tell me you've fallen for her? Oh god! The mighty Sasuke in love! With a freak!"

I glared at him; nobody could call her a freak! "You're wrong about her! She's not even a vampire!" I didn't know how he moved but before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my shirt and I found myself being pushed against the nearest wall.

"Wrong about her? She's the image of Moko and it reminds me of the fact that Mori won! If she's dead then he will understand how it feels to be alone! To have nothing left!" He hissed, spat flew into my face and for once I realised how sad he was. "And you! When your parents died, who took care of you? Who made sure you had a future? ME! That's who!"

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,

I'll go wherever you will go

"No! You made me live your life! You made me grow up believing that Sakura was the reason for my sadness!" I shouted back, no way was I gonna step down. "I came to tell you that I wasn't going to hurt Sakura anymore and that I am going to live my life my way."

He let go of me when I said that, I watched as he backed away into the darkness. His silhouette became part of the darkness. "And Temari?"

I was prepared for this question. "You can't touch her. I know where she is, Gaara is on his way right now to save her." I went to the door and just as I was leaving I turned round. "You come near me and the people I know and you will never see the daylight again." I left the room and sure as I was downstairs I could hear the smash of glass and a loud shout of curses.

The maid downstairs was waiting for me, the car was waiting for me but I wasn't going to take it. She would and I'd see Sakura as she left hospital.

If a great wave shall, fall and fall upon us all?  
Then I hope there's someone out there!  
Who can bring me back to you!

--

Normal p.o.v

Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood outside the hospital; they were waiting for Sakura to come. She arrived outside dressed in a soft red summers dress. Her hair flowed down her back she looked so healthy it was hard to believe that she had been ill.

"Sakura! Come on!" Ino said cheerfully. Sakura saw her friends and sauntered over to them.

"I'm so glad to be gone! I have to study so much if I want to get into Harvard." She said as she went over to them.

"You're lucky you've got a good memory I have a midterm test in History!" Tenten said with a sigh. Sakura giggled softly.

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

"I have a French one in two weeks! Father says I have to pass French or else he'll make me leave the house and join him in Paris." Hinata said. "I know I'll pass but I still have to study…encase I might've missed something."

Ino was about to say something but stopped, nearby stood Sasuke. Sakura followed her gaze and froze when she saw him. She felt like it was the first time she saw him, love at first sight. Something possessed her; she turned round and ran in the opposite direction.

"What? I didn't expect that!" Sasuke said sweatdropping. "She sure can run fast."

"What did you expect her to do?" Tenten said. The other two girls giggled sarcastically.

Sasuke took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "Well I can run fast as well!" He said and raced after her.

"He's learning fast…isn't he?" Hinata said watching him run after her.

"Let's get this stuff back at Neji's…Mori's got business to do. Anyway we've got a party to throw!" Ino replied softly.

"Plus we've got to get them properly together! Karaoke should do the trick!" Tenten said cheerfully as she put Sakura's stuff into the car. "Just like old times."

_**I know now, just quite how,**_

My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind,

I'll stay with you for all of time

--

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she wasn't ready to face him…not yet. Sasuke was right behind her calling out her name, trying to get her to stop. "You've just come out of hospital!" Sakura didn't stop instead she ran further on, she moved quicker than before. Sasuke kept running; nothing was going to make him stop! "SAKURA!!"

_**If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,**_

I'll go wherever you will go

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath but it was all Sasuke needed. The moment he saw her bent over catching her breath, he rushed up to her. He grabbed her arm and stood her up and looked straight into her green emeralds.

"Now we talk." He grunted. Sakura looked at him alarmed.

"I'm sorry but there's nothin-"

"Just listen to what I have to say. I just want you to listen to me…I've thought nothing but myself…but ever since we broke up there hasn't a day that's gone by and you weren't in my thoughts! I'm so sorry to have made you cry…I'm sorry to have made you suffer! But I beg you please! But just this once give me one last chance!" The word 'chance' came out as a whisper.

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

I'll go wherever you will go

Sakura stared at him, his dark ebony eyes were filled with tears, her heart wanted to be with him so much but something was nagging in her brain, _what if this happens again?_ "All I wish is to be with you! The person I want to be with is you and nobody else! Because I love you!"

"Does…does that mean I can be with you? And does that mean you won't lie to me?" Sakura said softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I promise on my life that I will never do anything to harm you." Sasuke replied in the same tone, he pulled her up gently and took her in his arms. "I know about your secret."

Sakura froze in his arms. "I'm not! I mean I'm not a murderer!" She stuttered. She looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you even if you have an ancestry of murderers! I never believed that I could truly love someone until I met you! You have changed my life in many ways."

I'll go wherever you will go…

Sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her, she kissed him in return; it seemed like the perfect romance. Sasuke then did something very unlike Sasuke he picked Sakura up by her waist and twirled her around. She giggled like a small girl, she had never been so happy!

He put her down when he realised that she might feel a bit sick. "I love you! I have never stopped loving you!" She said kissing him. He smiled at her and as he pushed a pink loc from her face he replied.

"I love you too." He took her hand in his and together they walked away in the afternoon sun.

* * *

They finally got back together!! Ok how was that? Plus the pole is still open until i get to chapter 15! Who should i kill in the story? (Apart from the evil guys)

A-Mori

B-Ino

C-Sakura

D-Gaara

E-Sasuke

F-Naruto

Don't forget to review!!


	13. Sudden proposels

I told you i'd be quick! Ok don't forget to vote on who you want out! I bet i sound like someone of bigbrother or something like that lol!

I don't own Naruto or this song by R kelly: ignition.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Welcome back!

The new couple had walked everywhere, Sasuke explaining his story and Sakura telling hers. For them they were miles away from the real world. They took a long way back to Neji's stopping to get coffee.

"You don't really need to worry about Temari, she should be at Neji's. She's Gaara's older sister." Sasuke explained when Sakura asked who Temari was.

"But why did they have to use Temari as bait for you to get to me? Where you an item at your last school?" Sakura said, she tried to keep the jealously from her voice but Sasuke noticed it.

"No. It's just that Gaara and I have been buddies since primary school, so it was like if I don't help Temari then goodbye to our friendship." Sasuke said. He stopped walking and took Sakura by the shoulders. "If he ever did something to you I would never forgive myself!"

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." She took his hand and they continued walking. "Can you come with me for something?" She said quietly.

--

Meanwhile Ino and the others were getting things ready for the party, Naruto was on balloon duty with Shikamaru, Hinata was on decorating duty with Tenten, Neji was on music duty and Ino was on fashion duty. Gaara was on drink duty with his sister helping with the karaoke.

"How many balloons do you need?" Naruto said in a squeaky voice.

"NARUTO! What are you doing? You're supposed to use the helium for the balloons not for yourself!" Ino screamed. She gazed at the silver and gold balloons at the floor. "Do a few more, then you can do the bubble machine!" She looked at her boyfriends pile. "You can help Gaara with the drinks if you want." She said.

"Ok." He swung off from his stool and went into the kitchen to help Gaara.

"Ino? What sort of songs do you want on this?" Temari asked, for someone being held captive she didn't look like she was scared. She was a bit nervous with them but that was expected.

"The list is over there. Neji how's the music selection doing?" She said as she pointed at the list on the chair.

"I've got some neat tracks ready, do you like 'Sum 41'?" Neji said in a un-Neji like way.

"Hinata how are things going?" She demanded, ignoring Neji's response.

"We've got streamers ready for her entrance and the food should be coming soon." She replied. "What time is everybody coming?"

Ino looked at her watch. "In 30 minutes; Sakura's coming in 45 minutes." She looked around her and screamed. "HURRY UP! WHERE'S THE FAIRY LIGHTS ON THE WALL? WHO'S GOING TO MOVE ALL THE ORNEMENTS SO PEOPLE HAVE ROOM TO DANCE? GAARA! SET THAT TABLE UP! SHIKAMARU! MOVE THOSE ORNEMENTS! NARUTO! PLACE SOME OF THE BALLOONS BY THE DOOR, AND THEN PLACE SOME ON THE DANCEFLOOR! TENTEN DO THE FAIRY LIGHTS! NEJI! HELP SET UP THE FOOD THE MOMENT THAT VAN ARRIVES! ARGH!"

--

Later on, Sakura and Sasuke were watching the remains of the setting sun on a hill just a few minutes from Neji's. "We should be getting back. I mean tell the others the good news." Sasuke said, he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Well then you've got to meet my dad. He'll like your courage." Sakura said as she got up.

The couple walked hand in hand down the hill, every chance she got she'd give him soft kisses on his cheek.

They arrived at Neji's within seconds. Ino was outside, waiting to give the signal when the others arrived. When she saw the couple arriving she rushed inside the house and whispered loudly. "Everybody hide! They're here!" The lights dimmed and party poppers were ready to be popped.

Sakura and Sasuke held hands as they approached the door. "Ready?" She said softly her green eyes rested on his ebony eyes.

"You betcha!" He replied smiling. He took her hand and led the way inside the house.

"3…2…1…SURPRISE!!" Screamed Ino. The rest of the people joined in with 'surprise' making the house sound like it was on loudspeaker. Sakura stared at her house, painted in red with small pink blobs around it read 'WELCOME HOME!' there were fairy lights everywhere making the rooms look mysterious and special. The bubble machine was on full blow, the music was blarin', the balloons were being tossed about and the karaoke was on full blast. The party was in full swing.

Sakura quickly changed from her hospital gear to her party gear. She wore a light red dress that flowed at the bottom, it had small red roses imprints, and she chose a pair of red high-heeled shoes that had small bows by the toe. Her hair was curled and had a red rose tucked into it courtesy of Sasuke. When she came down the stairs, she looked like she was glowing, during her time at the hospital she looked weak and the operation had taken a lot out of her because of her fever. Now she looked like she hadn't even been to hospital.

She walked over to Sasuke and he led her to the dance floor. Ino winked at Neji, the signal to play some music. She then grabbed Shikamaru and began dancing the moment the music came on.

_**Now, um, usually I don't do this but uh...  
Go head' on and break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix...**_

_**No I'm not tryin to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
That's why I'm all up in yo grill  
Tryin get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin the field!**_

Everybody was dancing into the groove; people who had seen the video clip were imitating the dance moves while others were doing their own dance. Naruto on the other hand was making out with Hinata while they were dancing. It took Tenten to calm Neji down or else he'd try to kill Naruto. For Neji, Hinata felt like a little sister and he felt it was his duty to protect her.

_**So baby gimme that toot, toot!  
Lemme give you that beep, beep!  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro!  
Bouncin on 24's.  
While they say on the radio...**_

_**It's the remix to ignition!  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen.  
Mama rollin' that body!  
Got every man in here wishin!  
Sippin on coke and rum!  
I'm like so what I'm drunk!  
It's the freakin weekend baby!  
I'm about to have me some fun!**_

Gaara nodded to the beat while he was watching his sister dance with Drake. For some strange reason they got along pretty well and when they danced they fitted into each other's movements perfectly. He had tried chatting to some girls but when he realised that they were tipsy he backed off. He headed over to the bar to get a soda when he bumped into a black haired female. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's ok. Oh my god I've got soda on your top! I'm so sorry!" She said worriedly trying to wipe the drink off with a napkin.

_**Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!  
Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!**_

Gaara got a proper look at the girl; she had long black hair that had dark purple tints at the ends. She had dark green eyes that were outlined in black mascara making them even darker. She wore a tight black top with thin spaghetti straps with a pair of white shorts and a pair of black boots that reached under her heel. "It's ok…what's your name?" He said suddenly. "I'll get you another drink."

"Oh! I'm Violet my mates call me Vi. You?" She said as Gaara passed her, her new soda.

"G-Gaara. I'm a mate of Sakura's you?" He didn't want to seem like he was bragging but he didn't want her to think he had no reason to be here.

"Cousin. Drake's little sister." She replied smiling.

"She has quite a lot of cousins around here…euh how many does she have exactly?" Gaara said he tried to control the tremble that was in his voice.

"She's got about…23. In total." Violet replied giggling. "I know we breed like rabbits!"

_**Now it's like murder she wrote.  
Once I get you out them clothes.  
Privacy is on the door!  
Still they can hear you screamin' more!  
Girl I'm feelin what you feelin!  
No more hopin and wishin!**_

"Um…this may sound crazy seeing as I just met you but would you like to dance?" Gaara said as he offered out his hand.

"Sure!" She replied as she led _him_ to the dance floor.

_**I'm bout to take my key and  
Stick it in the ignition**_

_**So baby gimme that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio...**_

This little scene hadn't gone amiss, Ino was giggling and nudging Shikamaru who couldn't care less if Gaara had found a nice girl he just wanted to have a dance with his girlfriend and have fun not playing matchmaker.

**_This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun_**

Sakura and Sasuke were kissing passionately; their mouths were exploring each other's. Savouring it, making the moment last. Sasuke placed his hands on her back and without intending to they slid down to her thighs, she giggled when she felt his cool hands on her skin.

_**Crystall' poppin in the stretch Navigator  
We got food every where  
As if the party was catered  
We got fellas to my left  
Hunnies on my right  
We bring em both together we got junkin' all night  
Then after the show its the (after party)  
And after the party its the (hotel lobby)  
And round about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)  
Then head take it to the room and freak somebody**_

_**Can I get a toot toot  
Can I get a beep beep  
Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin on 24's  
While they say on the radio...**_

Neji was having a hard time concentrating on his music seeing as his full concentration was on Tenten and her lips.

_**This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun**_

_**This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
Got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun.**_

When the song ended everyone let out a loud cheer. "Alright now! Now you know that I love throwing karaoke's at my parties! But tonight's party is very special! It celebrates Sakura coming out from hospital! So throw your hands up in the air as its time to sing and dance!" Ino said into the mic, she had somehow managed to pry herself away from Shikamaru's lips and gotten on the small stage she had created.

* * *

So how was that? Once again the polls on who you want for me to kill off apart from the bad guys...

**A-**Sakura

**B-**Sasuke

**C-**Mori

**D-**Ino

If i've forgotten any caracters then look at the last chapter. The poll is still open until chapter 15. Don't forget to review!!

Has anyone heard the song by H2o Platinum 'what's it gonna be?' I love that song!!


	14. Getting into the groove

I AM SOOO SORRY I'M LATE WITH THIS BUT WHEN YOU HAVE A SCHEDULE LIKE MINE YOU'D UNDERSTAND! The next chapter shall be up next week so this one shall keep you busy. Hav fun reading it.

The songs are: Don't matter -Akon  
Bleeding love-Leona Lewis

I don't own Naruto and i don't own these songs!

* * *

Chapter 14: Getting into the groove

The moment Ino had gotten off the stage; people were lining themselves up for the karaoke while others were dancing on the dance machines. "Who's up first?" Ino said into the mic.

"Me! Me! Me!" Shouted Naruto, he always wanted to do karaoke even if it meant playing the same song. Ino looked at him like a mad man.

"Whatever, what song?" She said sweatdropping. Even if he were a good singer, why'd he have to act like it was such a big deal? She watched him choose one but didn't say anything.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend." Shocked faces stared at Naruto. This was Naruto, a funny guy, and no serious bone in his body! And now he dedicates a song to his girlfriend with such a serious tone you'd forget he'd act the goat!

Meanwhile Hinata was blushing so hard, you'd think she had eaten something incredibly spicy and forget to spit it out.

_**Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe**_

People started dancing to this new beat. Neji stopped playing and was soon lead to the dance floor by Tenten. The same was said for Sasuke and Sakura. People who had dates were dancing to this beat.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_

Sakura nudged Hinata. "What made him choose this?"

"My family, found out about us and they're a bit unhappy by my choice, but what can they do? We're in love and they're in Europe." Sakura agreed to that.

**_Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'm have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied_**

Nobody knew how Naruto changed his voice to sound similar to Akon's. But they didn't care, the song made them happy.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_

Naruto had now come down off the stage and walked while singing to Hinata. He grabbed her arm and led her back on stage with him.

**_Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby_**

Sakura whispered to Sasuke that she was singing next but she didn't tell him what. It was a surprise for everyone.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_

Everyone applauded for Naruto then suddenly the applauding stopped and was replaced by whistling. For on stage was _Hinata_ kissing Naruto! The shyness had suddenly gone and was replaced by this confidant woman.

"Ok! Did you guy's like that?" Inos said loudly into the mic. "Well get ready to be moved by Sakura!"

Sakura was also kissing Sasuke but when they called her name she moved herself away from Sasuke and hurried on stage. She didn't introduce herself or what song she was singing.

_**Closed off from love.  
I didn't need the pain.  
Once or twice was enough?  
And it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass.  
Before you know it you're frozen…**_

Everyone stared at her; at the last party it was something but tonight was maybe her greatest performance. It was a shame she wanted to be a doctor, she could also be a singer, with her voice she could be singing with famous artists like, Leona Lewis, Beyonce, and Elton John etc…

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I **_

_**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

_**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**_

Sasuke stared at his girlfriend, he felt a surge of guilt inside him, and he had almost ruined her life because of him, but not now! He would protect her…even if it meant risking his life.

_**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
**_  
_**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
**_

I think nobody could speak; her voice was so…angelic. Ino smiled to herself she had just seen Mori outside, probably watching his family's back. She guessed he was thinking the same as him, Sakura looked just like her mother.

_**  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

**_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_**

**_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_**

Sakura blushed at the loud applause. She smiled when she noticed Mori outside; he smiled back at her, his eyes twinkling. When Sakura came off the stage she pushed her way outside. That task was hard everyone was congratulating her! But when she managed to get outside she bit back her disappointment. Her father had gone.

Sasuke reached for her hand. "He watched you. Ino showed me him…you sang beautifully. Words can't describe how you sang." Sakura gave him a watery smile.

"I think he misses my mom more then ever…she was so important to him…like you are to me." She added quickly. Sasuke pulled her close to him.

"I love you. I know your father tried very hard to save your mother…but he couldn't…I'm not going to let that happen. I'll protect you, I'll make sure you live your life…" Sakura let go off him and placed her hands on his cool face.

"I love you too." She replied before kissing him on the lips. "I have one last thing to do to end a perfect night." She said when they broke apart. She hurried inside and grabbed the mic from its holder and said. "Ok, let's hear it for Ino Yamanaka!" The crowd cheered thinking it was part of the evening when infact it wasn't! Ino was found coming out from a nearby closet with an embarrassed Shikamaru.

Ino stepped onto the stage and muttered under her breath. "Haruno you'll pay for this!" Sakura giggled as she hopped of stage and joined Sasuke's side. Ino then jumped into the crowd and made them take her to Shikamaru who was waiting patiently for her.

"My turn." He grabbed her hand and took her away from the crowd, the night was theirs to own.

* * *

Please review!!Tell me your opinions!!


	15. Twisted events

**_I am the worst author ever!!!I am sooo sorry...inspriartion is sorta dead on me...hehe THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!I LOVE THEM!!!!_**

**_I don't own Naruto...etc...etc...etc now onto the story..._**

* * *

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**A twist of events.**_

Ever since the party that Ino had thrown for Sakura's coming home party. Nobody could talk of nothing else. Sakura was now taking up music lessons as well as the usual. Exams were approaching making couples difficult to see each other. Sakura could feel the strain on her relationship with Sasuke, as could her friends. They saw each other on weekends but even then it was during a study break.

Ino was rarely seen outside, if she wasn't at school then she was working at her mother's flower shop and if she wasn't at work then she was studying. Her time with Shikamaru was short and sometimes she was in a bad mood making the strain show greatly.

Hinata was being pushed by her family to succeed in her classes, she was often found in her free time in the library doing her studying. Naruto would try to talk to her family but he was pushed away.

Tenten would be studying so much she didn't have time to see anyone, people only saw Tenten in classes and she looked so tired once that the teacher had to send her home.

The boys were tired of studying and not seeing their girlfriends. When they saw them they were grumpy, tired, stressed and in no mood for kissing. "I only saw her last month! And that was when her family told me she wasn't in the mood!" Naruto said to his friends.

"At least you've seen Hinata I'm beginning to think Tenten doesn't exist!" Neji said swallowing some soda. The boys were in the canteen eating their lunches while the girls were studying in the library.

"How come they're not here?" Naruto said looking around the canteen.

"They're studying again with their packed lunches and their books!" Sasuke said, the anger in his tone could be heard clearly.

"They just want to have a good degree and get a good job." Shikamaru said lazily. The boys didn't want to admit it but he was right, the girls were only doing this to make sure they had a better future.

--

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and headed over to her car. She stopped when she saw Sasuke resting his back on her car door. "Hey!" She said walking over to him.

He looked at her; she had gone from healthy to stick thin. Her bright pink hair had gone from bouncy to limp and her skin had gone from pale tan to pale. "Are you ok? You look…pale." Sasuke said taking her by the shoulders.

Sakura avoided his dark eyes. "I'm fine…I've just been studying really hard. I've got entrance exams soon!"

"And what about sleep? Staying healthy? You've come out of hospital because of stress! You're thin!" Sasuke didn't mean to sound angry but he was worried for her.

"And whose fault is that? I want to get a good job! To get to where I want to be I have to study!" Sakura let out a gasp. She had gone to far and she knew it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Save yourself Sakura." Sasuke removed his hands from her shoulders and began walking away from her but just as he was about to head into school Sakura cried out his name but he didn't turn back, the damage was taking it's toll.

--

Sakura sat on her bed. She was angry and upset with herself. She loved Sasuke. But he was as stubborn as she was. She was about to phone Sasuke when her mobile buzzed. _A message?_ Flicking it open she read the message.

Babes, sorry ran off like that…really worried 4 you. Wanna meet up at the club? Sas x

Sakura smiled, Sasuke had gotten off his high horse. She looked at her watch it read 5:30. Looking at her wardrobe she got out a dark purple tank top with a dark short skirt.

You're forgiven, come 2-da club at 7. Love ya! Xx

After making sure it got sent, Sakura had the quickest wash known in female history. And by the time it was coming up for 7, Sakura's limp hair had found its bounce, her pale skin had gone healthy and her eyes sparkled brightly. Sakura hopped in her Spyda and drove off to the club.

--

"Everything is going to plan master…you will get your revenge." Hissed a voice in a dark room.

"Perfect." Replied a voice. A snake could be heard hissing in its cage. "Remember to take her far from him as possible."

--

Sakura entered the club, her green eyes searching for Sasuke. She noticed Temari was at the bar chatting away to Drake. She went towards the bar and ordered her drink then looked around the club again. "Hey little lady…can I get you a drink?" Sakura raised an eyebrow not giving the guy next to her ay attention.

"I'm not sure my boyfriend would like that." She said smirking. "He's the jealous type." She quickly eyes the guy. He looked like he was in his twenties. He had dark eyes and salt and pepper coloured hair. He wore glasses. He dressed casually, white short sleeved shirt and black jeans and converses.

"Well he isn't the caring type that's for sure." The guy replied chuckling.

"He's running late." She replied shortly. The guy still hadn't left her side. "One drink then, I'll have a diet coke." The guy smiled and went to get her drink. She looked around her then at her phone. _He's half an hour late, he's never been this late!_

"Here we go." The guy was back with her drink. "I was thinking…what's your name?" Sakura stared at the guy as she took her drink from him.

"Sakura. Yours?"

"Kabuto. I'm a doctor in training, I'm in residence at the moment." Kabuto replied smiling charmingly.

Sakura smiled back. "I'm in my final year at high school. I'm training to be a doctor myself." She found it easy to talk to this guy strange, as it seems. "How long have you got until you can become a doctor?"

"Two years, but one on good behaviour." He laughed. "I'm good with the written work it's just the oral I'm not so good at." Sakura smiled and pulled out her phone.

Where the hell are you?

She sent it to Sasuke and took a large sip of her drink. Bizarrely she felt suddenly tired. "I need to go to the little girls room." She giggled. Kabuto nodded and let her go to the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you?" Sakura said angrily.

"**In my room we've got a test on the Roman Empire tomorrow. Remember? It was the test you so needed to revise for**." Sasuke said angrily back. Sakura had phoned him up in the toilets so then she didn't sound rude infront of Kabuto.

"You texted me to meet you at the club. What else would I be doing here?" She snapped back.

"**I never sent you a text. But if you want me at this club I'll come. But it's only to talk ok?**"

"Whatever. Listen. Don't come in just pick me up. Ok?" Sakura said sighing a little. Sure Kabuto was nice etc but he wasn't her type and she certainly wasn't the type of girl who'd have a one-night stand.

"**Sure thing. Be with you in ten minutes.**" He didn't even say bye. Sakura felt bad for snapping at him. She hid her phone and joined Kabuto.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" He yelled over the now loud music. Sakura nodded him and followed him. She'd never be able to hear her cell if Sasuke called. She sat next to Kabuto on a bench just outside the club. Sakura felt immensely tired. "I know what you are." Kabuto suddenly said.

"Which is?" Sakura replied nervously.

"A vampire." Sakura giggled nervously.

"Me? A vampire? Come on! I don't even have fangs are a taste for blood."

"Did you know? Orichimaru got himself bitten by a vampire…he bit me…now you're next on his plate." Sakura was scared; quickly she got up and ran down the street. Her sudden tiredness made her realise her drink had been drugged! Black spots appeared in her view, the world started spinning round her.

Yanking out her phone she dialled Sasuke's number. It went onto the answer phone message. She screamed him a message but was halfway through when Kabuto whacked her across the head. "Finally she's shut up." He muttered he slung the unconscious girl on his shoulder, carried her to his car, tossed her into the boot of the car and drove off into the night.

--

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out. He stepped out of his car and walked around the car park. He dialled Sakura's phone. It was nearby for he could hear the faint '_Barbie song'_ from Aqua playing. Rushing towards the sound he found it on the ground. "Sakura?" He yelled again. He looked at his phone there was a new voice message from Sakura.

"**Sasuke? Sasuke please hurry up! It's Kabuto he knows! Shit he's coming! He's drugged me! Sasuke please hurry! Sasuke Orochimaru's a vampire! So is Kabuto! ARGH!!"**

"**Finally she's shut up." **

The call ended and Sasuke's world shattered around him. He dropped Sakura's cell and realised that Orochimaru's revenge was to destroy every little thing that was dear to him.

* * *

**_OMG!!!SAKURA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!-dramatic music in the background. Don't worry nex chapter will be up soon!My love to those who reviewed!!! But before I go I'm going to do a poll._**

**_How will Sasuke find Sakura?(this might sound brutal)_**

**_A- Beaten up and tied to a chair. _**

**_B-Beaten up and tied to a crane._**

**_C- Whipped and bruised and tied to a chair_**

**_D-Stuck inside a dungeon but beaten up_**

**_E-Raped and found inside a dungeon_**

**_F- Beaten up and made a vampire_**

**_The vote is open._**


End file.
